Another possible outcome
by Jiraiya
Summary: Like the title says. Starts of when Naruto is 3. Future NaruHina. AU and slight OOCness. Please Read & Review! Rated out of paranoia. Bad language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto… wish I did though sob

This story is AU. It starts when Naruto is three years old. He no longer has a below zero IQ. Slight OOC-ness might occur.

It had been three years since the Yondaime had successfully beaten the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life. Leaving behind him a boy, hated to the utmost limits of humanity, only left alive because of an impending law made by the third Hokage. Even if the law protected him from certain death, it did not stop the grown ups from passing their hatred onto their children. Everyday he would walk the streets of Konoha, wearing a bright grin trying to make people accept him. Everyday he would return to his home crying his lunges out.

"Why?"

He never managed to understand why they hated him so. It didn't make any sense. You would think a three-year-old orphan would be the centre of attention and pity. Everyday he would try to make friends with the other children only to have their parents pull them away, in fear or pure disgust. Calling him names like monster or hell spawn. He had even been called an abomination. Even though he didn't understand the word, he knew it was bad, very bad.

On his fourth birthday however, he would finally find out why he was so hated. Not from any force from without, no because that was forbidden, but while he was asleep. At first it seemed like a weird nightmare, so it didn't really bother him. He was used to nightmares, pretty bad ones, often including him being chased into a dead end, only to awake before being hit by a weapon of some sort. This time however it was not a street, nor a road. It was a dank hall; dripping with a moist substance that seemed like water yet seemed like something else. Looking ahead he noticed four corners, one of which was emitting a feeling that intrigued him to come closer, and closer, and closer. Once upon arriving to the right corner her turn to see two large cage doors only being held together by a little piece of paper, with the kanji for seal. He studied it, wondering where the hell he was and what the hell was beyond the gate. He walked closer. Nothing. He moved even closer. Still nothing. He was now only about 50 feet away. Moving closer, only 20 feet away, he received the biggest shock of his entire lifetime. Even though he was only four at the time, he had experienced some pretty bad things you wouldn't even wish on a man who had killed your family. A huge claw swiped at him, missing him by inches. Looking up at the cage now he could see a giant fox. It appeared to have nine tails. Naruto, as the boy was called, realized that this was the fox that he had heard of while eavesdropping on parents telling bedtime stories to their children. Staring at the fox, determent not to let it get the best of him, he yelled:

"_Where the fuck am I? And why the hell at the same place as a dumb-ass fox like you?_"

"**Silence kid! You presence alone annoys me more that you could even begin to fathom. Where you are is in your own mind, and as to why I am here is because I am sealed within you, and I felt it was time you knew what fate has in store for you,"**

This was too much for the little four-year-old boy. Having a huge fox demon telling you that he is sealed inside you would be too much for most of even the bravest men to handle.

"_What? How can that even be? I heard that the Yondaime killed you, so how can you be living in me then?_" It just didn't make any sense to Naruto.

"**Your ignorance is sickening. The one you call the Yondaime, couldn't kill something as powerful as me, so that annoying bastard sealed me within his own son,**" Naruto was beginning to become light headed. It was just all too much information. Learning about the fox was one thing, but discovering that your father was the most respected man in the history of Konoha was something totally different. So many questions swirled around in his head. Finally he decided on two.

"_If, as you say, my father was the Yondaime, then why the hell would he seal you within me?_"

"**You ask as if I am supposed to know this, but fortunately for you, I can recall a memory of your father right before my defeat. I can show you, Here," **The room in front of Naruto's eyes blurred, and the next thing he saw was a beautiful night with only one flaw, the air. It was filled with the smell of blood and dead, rotting corpses. The next thing he laid his eyes on was a giant toad with a tiny man sitting on top of its head. Listening closely he heard the man speaking:

"My son, I am very sorry for what I am about to put you through. I hope from the bottom of my heart that you some day will understand why I must do this. As the fourth Hokage and protector of Konoha, I simply cannot let any other family go through this. You will be the hero of Konoha, and carry this burden that no other could. Live proud and live well my son, good bye," after these last words, the world once again became blurry and regained its former shape leaving Naruto back in the presence of Kyuubi.

"**He wanted you to be treated as a hero. Quite ironic isn't it, brat?"**

"_Ok, that seems fair… what does ironic mean?_" a confused four years old just stared at the big entity.

"**Hmm… you are actually amusing me, brat. However it is only to be expected that a little toddler like you would not understand some of the more advanced words. Now that I think about it, it is kind of strange that you are still going. This much information would be an overload to anyone else at your age. Ironic means… I'll try to simplify this for you. A religion follows certain guidelines, one of which is 'thou shallst not kill', you following, brat?"**

Naruto only nodded.

"**While those who live by this religion, kill people who doesn't, simply because they don't follow the same beliefs, even though it clearly says in the guidelines that killing is not allowed. This is irony. That is why when I said it before I meant that when your father wanted you to be seen as a hero, it was the exactly opposite of what really happened. Do you understand brat?"**

Naruto just stared up at the fox looking confused.

"**When I get out of here you shall be the first thing I shall devour!" **The fox was roaring at the little boy.

The boy however, was quick to answer:

"You _won't ever get out! My dad kicked your ass, you stupid fox. And there isn't a damned thing you can do about it! Now I just thought of something. You have no doubt noticed how I am treated in the village, seeing as you live in me. Do you really think it is fitting for your container to be treated like trash? And have you even thought about what would happen if I got killed by some angry bystander? You haven't? Well I'll tell you then; you'd be DEAD! So to prevent that I suggest you do something about it_!" The boy stared at the fox with determination burning as strong as ever in his eyes.

"**Fine, I will train you. You will become the greatest ninja ever to have existed and a worthy container of the mighty Kyuubi! Now you have to wake up, it is morning," **

As the fox said those words, the room with the cage started to fade before the eyes of Naruto. When he woke up, the first thing he did was to think to himself:

"_Holy hell that was weird! I just hope he does as he promises... that stupid fox,_" After that thought, he heard a looming voice in the back of his head

"**I never break a promise, that is my honour as a demon,"**

**(A/N: Ok that last bit was a bit cheesy, but I just had to include it XD)**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Now seeing that some of you reacted to the rather foul mouth that Naruto has, it 'cause even though he is 4 (he had a birthday in the last chapter) there are a lot of adults and a lot of opinions in Konoha… he just happened to walk past a bar full of a bunch of guys who had a bit too much to drink and got influenced… He doesn't know the meaning of half the words; he just uses them for emphasis. It's story time.

It would seem that I forgot to include the legend to the prior chapter… well here goes:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking,

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking,

Chapter 1

The following weeks, Naruto was seen less and less, much to the joy of the majority of villagers. To people like the third Hokage, the news of Naruto only coming to his apartment one time for the last two week, was very disturbing. He and a very select few others actually cared for Naruto; it was him who provided the blonde with a shelter. This fact however, was hidden from the blonde much like almost everything else about his existence. To Naruto, the whole village hated him. Once every month he received a check that would barely last until the next one. He figured that the village was bound by law to take care of its homeless and orphans. After all it was the only logic reason for them to keep him around. Well, that and the fact that they could use him when he got older, after all a demon does contain a lot of work force.

During the past two weeks, Naruto had practically been living on a training ground, up in the mountain, behind the Hokage monuments due to Kyuubi's orders.

"**Yo, kid! It's time we move from this place. I sense hunters,"**

"_Why worry? Can't be me they're after… nobody gives a damn about me, remember_?"

"**That attitude will get you killed. You should learn to always be on your toes, and even if they don't care about you doesn't mean they're not gonna kill you! Now do as you're told!"**

"I can't understand why Hokage-sama wants us to find that demon child. It's an outrage that he is being kept alive!" Hunter #1 said.

"Calm down! Even if we do find him doesn't mean we have to report it! We can just let him be and hopefully get killed by a predator or something like that. Let's call it a night and go get some sake," Hunter #2 said. With that the duo left the area.

"**See that, kid? I told you they were after you! And it would seem that you have at least one person who cares about you. I want you to use a henge, and go find a more suited place for us to continue our training,"**

"_Even if the old geezer cares, it still doesn't change the fact that the rest of the village doesn't!_" Naruto mentally shouted, earning an irritated glare from the large fox.

"**Get a grip! Just do as I say and perform that damned henge already! We have to relocate," **

The blonde did as he was told, and after about 30 minutes of walking the busy streets of Konoha, he heard of a suitable place 'Training Arena 44', also referred to as the forest of death.

Upon finding the new forest at the very edge of Konoha, his first problem arose. It was surrounded with a very tall fence topped with barbed wire.

"_What now?_"

"**Stupid kid, must I do everything for you? Gather chakra to your legs, run up the damned fence and jump over the wire. If you worry about the landing then just gather some more chakra to you legs to soften the impact. What is that human saying again? Ah, there's nothing to it but to do it. Now, get to work, we don't have all day you know,"**

Naruto tried to focus some chakra to his feet, but found it was a lot more difficult than he had ever imagined.

Doing this combined with the task of making sure he wasn't found, wore the four year old out fast. After two hours, the sun had gone down, and he had to give up and find some place else where he could recover.

"**You have the WORST chakra control I've EVER witnessed! I mean it shouldn't be possible to be this bad! It's got to be a miracle that you managed to get the henge right on your 10th try! Now go look for another location, with a decent amount of trees and preferably a river,"**

"_Got it,_" Naruto replied as he ran of, passing the public bath, where he caught a glimpse of a man with long white hair crouching, and giggling like a school girl. Five minutes later he stumbled upon a place matching the fox' orders down to the very last detail (the place where Naruto and Jiraiya were training during the chuunin exam).

"**Ok kid, this place will do just fine for now. I suggest you find a comfortable looking tree to sleep in. Before you ask, you will sleep up a tree because it's safer from predators and hunters. Now move it!"**

"_How'd you know I was gonna ask that?_"

"**Never mind that and get to work, you lazy ant!**"

"_Geez, alright I'm going already_!" Naruto groaned partly from annoyance and partly from fatigue.

"_Umm… Kyuubi, none of these trees have any branches low enough for me to reach and I'm almost out of chakra from before… what shall I do?_" Naruto asked.

"**You climb it of course! There is a saying amongst us demons: If you can't find a way, you make one. That is as good today as it was when it was made. Just in case you still don't understand what I want you to do; you have to make handles. I suggest you get working now if you want any sleep at all tonight," **

"Make my own handles…" Just as realization hit him, he mentally yelled at the fox:

"YOU DAMNED SADIST!!"

"**What'd you expect? I am a demon after all," **The fox gave a mental shrug.

The first thing the blonde boy did was to look for the tree that had the lowest hanging branches. When he found it he saw that he still had about 50 feet to climb.

"**This is gonna hurt," **Kyuubi stated with amusement in his voice. However the blonde chose not to respond.

Holding out his index and middle fingers on both hands, he pressed them together and thrust them at the trunk of the tree. Leaving only a small mark, he repeated, this time with as much force as his little body could muster, leaving a dent about 1 inch deep. Using his other hand this time, he aimed a bit higher and hit the tree until he could grip. The next step however, made this whole ordeal a lot harder. Hoisting himself up, he attacked the tree once again, and repeated this procedure until he reached the branch he was going for. Getting as comfortable he could he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it ;! Until next time, Ja nee minna-san!!

Beta still needed.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking,

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking,

It's story time

Chapter 2

The morning.

It always came when you didn't want it. It would always gang up with the sun to get you up from your comfy slumber. This was the case of a certain young blonde boy, who currently was sleeping up a tree. The sun defiantly found its way onto the blondes face, forcing him to either get up of change position. The boy in this case chose the latter. Any normal boy sleeping in his bed would find it to be a good choice, but if you are sleeping in a tree then you really should avoid it. The result of the blonde's action was a 50 feet fall straight into a river, leaving the boy quite shocked, but refreshed all the same. Coming to his senses again, he was rather disturbed by the fact that his abused fingers felt totally fine. The next thing the boy noticed was a rumbling laughter in the back of his head.

"_Ah, just shut the hell up, you dumbass!_"

"**Whatever. First thing we are gonna work at is your chakra control. For this there are three exercises, but we'll start with the normal two, tree climbing and water walking. If you have a kunai then we're set, but since you most likely do not, then you'll have to go to that apartment of yours, get you check, seeing as this is the right time of month, and go shopping before anything else. Don't forget the henge, now get to work, brat!"**

Seeing as Naruto was not in the mood to argue, he did as he was told. Applying the henge, he now looked and sounded like a 30 year old man. Walking across town, he heard several people talking about the sudden disappearance of the demon child, and how he was nowhere to be found. This, of course made him smile at their ignorance. Arriving at his apartment, he picked up his check and stuffed it in a bag, changed his henge this time to a boy around 19, and left for the market. First he found a weapon shop and bought a kunai and shuriken holder including 10 of each plus a pouch for other items, then proceeded to go to a clothing store, seeing as he only had 1 set of clothes from before and he was growing out of it rather fast.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi there sir, what can I help you with?"

"Well you see my little brother is 4 and his birthday is coming up fast. I just wondered what's 'in' these days for that guys like him?"

"Let's go over here please and I'm sure we can find him something. Is he aspiring to be a shinobi, sir?"

"Yes in fact he is. Does it matter?"

"Well there is a certain difference in clothing preferences in people who wants to be a shinobi and people who don't,"

"Ahh, I see. What do you recommend?"

"Something on the darker scale,"

"That'd do just fine. It happens to be his favourite colours as well. Maybe something in black,"

"Wait here sir; I've got just the thing,"

After five minutes he re-appeared with a black body suit and a facemask.

"Do you have any clan symbol you want me to put on here? Free of charge,"

"Now that you mention it, would it be too much trouble to have a dark red spiral sewed in of the front, back, sleeves and thighs?" Not at all it will be about 30 minutes," Naruto nodded and went outside to see if he could find some food.

"_Ok! Why'd you make me do that?_"

"**Do what?**"

"_Don't act stupid, that act with the clerk,_"

"**Oh… people skills. A useful trait, in case you ever become a military leader of sorts. It helps with the recruiting and fighting spirit,**"

"_Seems fair,_"

"**Of course it does!**"

"_Whatever you say,_"

Five minutes of walking around he saw a place called 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

"This place looks as good as any," he said to himself before entering the place and ordering a bowl of Pork ramen. After finishing his first bowl he sat there totally amazed by the fact that anything could taste that good. If it were up to him, he'd go on a diet consisting only of ramen. This thought didn't go well with Kyuubi, so the fox threatened to give the boy a month of stomachache if he didn't snap out of it. After devouring his second bowl he, ran back to the clothing store, picked the body suit and paid, before storming back out to the training place.

Once back at the newly adopted training area, Kyuubi instructed him to back up in the tree, and deposit all his new equipment, except for a single kunai. Once back on the ground again Naruto was instructed to try and walk up the tree like he did on the fence, but leave a mark in the trunk each time to measure his progress. This time the blonde chose to start from a distance to build up some speed.

"_Ok… Too much chakra and the tree will take damage, yet if I use too little I won't stick. Here goes nothing!_" he charged the tree as fast he could. One, two and three steps before he fell flat on his ass.

"_Damn! How can something like this, be so extremely hard? Hey, fox! You got any pointers?_"

"**Of course I do, but if you don't figure this out by yourself it's gonna be of little use,**"

"… _stupid fox…_"

It took the boy 2 more hours to figure out that concentration was the key and then another 4 to finally make it up the tree.

"**Good job kid! Next lesson is fishing without tools. Now go down to the river and get to work. I'm sure you can do it,**"

"**_As if… It'll probably snow in hell first, but before I tell him how, I can at least get a good laugh!_**"

"Hell yes! I'll have 10 fish caught in 30 minutes, just you watch me!"

"**_Hahaha, not gonna happen kid, not in a million years,_**"

The minutes soon became hours and as the sun has finally set, Naruto was mentally and physically robbed for almost all energy. The poor boy could barely stand up.

"**Kid, you must be patient. Let the fish come to you, then snag it. Try concentrating chakra in your arms to increase your speed and to help holding the slippery fish. This will become useful in the taijutsu I will be teaching you later after we're done with chakra control. Get to work,"**

"Ok, ok, ok!" Naruto groaned audibly. Stepping back out into the cool river, he found a suitable place and stood there, not moving a muscle. Five minutes later the fish started swimming around his legs just like the fox had claimed. A quick chakra enhanced jab into the water later, he caught a fish. Quickly tossing it on the riverside, he repeated until he had about 8 fish.

"**Quick, go get some wood and some stones to create a fire. After you've done that I'll teach you your first fire jutsu,**"

As a direct result of hearing those words, Naruto seemed fully re-energized and ran off to find some stone and some branches. It only took him about 2 minutes to do so, so he formed a circle of stoned placed some branches in the middle and stuck the rest through the fish.

"**Ok, now all fire jutsu start with the horse seal and end with the tiger seal. Perform those, draw chakra from your mouth into your lungs, say 'Kakyuu no jutsu' and then spit the chakra back out. This will be sufficient for the fire you have to create for now,"**

Amazingly enough it only took Naruto 2 tries to do the jutsu. He gutted the fish, fried them, ate them and then proceeded to go up his tree for the night.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Should I make longer chapters and update slower or keep 'em short and frequent? Hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it!

Hikaru tsukina, I got your mail now… well you start your duty (as a beta) on chapter the next chapter… damned MSN hotmail had put your mail in the junk file… and sadly no I don't have AIM… Well until next time, Jaa nee minna-san!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking,

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking,

It's story time

Chapter 12

When Naruto got up from his slumber, he once again was plummeting towards the earth at blinding speed. This time however, due to Kyuubi's training he managed to get a grip on the tree before reaching the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief he lost his concentration and fell the last 10 feet with a loud thud, head stuck in the ground.

Letting out a good variation of curses not known to most men, he finally got back up the tree and changed into his new attire. Thinking he only had bought a face mask and the body suit he was a little surprised to find complementary boots and gloves. To make it all better it was a perfect fit. Finally dressed he pulled mask over his head, but decided to leave the hood down. Back down on the ground, Kyuubi was already in lecture mood.

"**Ok! This is the final lesson in chakra control, water walking. When you finally get this right, we'll move into that forest you found for us. Seeing as it is very well suited for training, it will serve as your home until I deem you fit to re-join society. During that period you will refer to me as Kyuubi-sensei; mistakes equal punishment. On to the task at hand, water walking. It is slightly different than the tree climbing, because instead of concentrating chakra to your feet and keeping it there, you need to send a continuous flow on chakra from the bottom of your feet. Remember; too little chakra and you sink, too much and it's a waste of chakra, which again leads to chakra depletion and eventual sinking. Get working!**"

Seeing as morning never agreed with Naruto, he found it best not to argue. Lifting one foot and putting it down on the water's surface, he tripped and received a wet wake up call. Trying again and again for almost three hours, he managed to reduce his sinking speed dramatically, but still had water up to his knees after about 30 seconds and then losing it and falling. Each time, Kyuubi would give a full-hearted laugh, roaming the poor boy's head.

By nightfall Naruto had it down to a science. Currently he was running around on the water like it was the easiest thing in the world. The great fox found this development rather amusing.

"**_This brat has some serious potential… this could prove to be most beneficial… for us_**," The great fox had taken a liking to the kid, there just wasn't any helping it. The little brat grew on him day by day; his mood was somehow… contagious. Drifting into a dreamy state, he remembered a time when he had mercilessly butchered a herd of deer. Blood, decapitated limbs, desiccated bodies coated the once green meadow. This memory caused a small grin to appear on the great beasts sleeping face.

The sound of a loud crash caused Kyuubi to wake up. Now, of course angry beyond human capabilities, he just _had_ to find out what had caused the noise.

Apparently, Naruto had been trying to make use of the chakra control exercises in the creation of his very own jutsu. Of course, being his first time, he failed. The blonde had tried it on a rock to see if he had managed something powerful enough to leave a mark, but the only reaction was Naruto being hurled away into a nearby tree, which caused the crash.

Kyuubi decided on revenge for the abrupt awakening.

"**Brat, pack your things, we're moving a bit sooner than expected," **An overly tired Naruto in the forest of death, would be revenge enough… for now. Even if it wasn't, he could always work him to the edge of collapse, wake him and make him do it again.

"Aye, Captain!" Naruto yawned, before gathering his few belongings and left in a hurry.

Upon arriving at the forest of death, Naruto made it over the fence on the second try this time. First thing the boy wanted was to find shelter, seeing as it was raining pretty heavy.

Looking around for five minutes he spotted a huge rock sticking into the ground.

"_Hope it has an entrance! Hope it has an entrance! Hope it has an entrance!_" With Naruto's luck, of course it didn't, which made the four year old groan audibly.

"**Stop complaining! You've got chakra; you've got arms and legs. Remember the demon saying, and stop annoying me!**"

"_What was that saying again? If you can't find a way, you make one. Yeah that's it,_"

Digging away at the rock, with chakra enhanced fists; he managed to create a small cave, the price being that he couldn't use his hands for at least a week. Or so he thought. Compliments of Kyuubi he would have full use of his hands no later than the next day.

As the days turned into months, Naruto managed to shape out his cave some more, and make it look comfortable enough to live in.

When the first month in the forest came to an end, Kyuubi had instructed Naruto to climb more trees with his finger, and no chakra.

"Explain to me why I have to use only two fingers, again?"

"**Ok. If you hit someone in the stomach with your fist, you may knock the wind out of them. If you only use two fingers, you can leave a puncture wound. The reason for this is that whether you use a fist or only two fingers, you deliver the same amount of force to a specific surface. That is why you do this now. Get to work!" **

The fox had made him do that for tree entire months without chakra, but in return, Naruto had learned some pretty advanced jutsu, aswell as some demonic once and further the development of his own jutsu. He had managed to reverse the effect; Instead on him being hurled away at impact, the target did. However the jutsu was still too powerful and wild to be of any use on a battlefield. It needed containment, but he couldn't find the right way to contain all the energy at once. Finding all he needed of food and shelter in the forest, the monthly checks soon gathered a small fortune; at least it was for a 4 ½ year old boy.

5 months later, he had mastered his jutsu, but he lacked a name for it. In the same period of time he had also inherited some of the beast's abilities; including night vision, supreme hearing and smell. He also had retractable claws, and fangs, which were a great help in his taijutsu.

The same night he had mastered his jutsu, and was getting ready for bed, his improved hearing picked up on something that sounded a lot like crying. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he went to investigate.

Landing gracefully on top of the barbed fence, with chakra protecting him from the wire, he scouted for the source of the sound. Locating the sound emanating from a rock formation approximately 500 yards from the fence, he jumped down and ran towards his destination.

"Hello? Anyone here?" The blonde asked, while trying to se anyone.

"No, go away!" The voice sounded female.

"Why are you crying?"

"I said go away!" the source of the voice just cried harder.

"I won't go until you tell what's wrong. Will you please tell me? And please come out from wherever you're hiding,"

"Promise to go away if I tell you?"

"Yes, I promise,"

"And you won't tell anyone where I am?"

"Again I promise,"

"You're absolutely sure that you're not lying to me?

"I never break a promise, that's my ninja way!"

"Ok then," A little girl stepped out from behind a staircase. She looked so fragile. She had dark purple hair, white eyes, and something that no girl should ever have –a red hand mark on her left cheek.

"You're cute!" Naruto blurted out, flashing a foxy grin. The girl's right cheek turned red enough to challenge the left one.

"Thank you…" The girl shifted her eye to the ground, and started fiddling with her fingers.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"Umm… Hyuuga Hinata,"

"That's a pretty name… Now tell me, why are you here?" Naruto said looking like a blushing question mark.

"My f-father h-hit me j-just be-because I f-failed my t-training," The girl broke into tears again.

"A pretty face like yours shouldn't be covered in tears all the time," Naruto said, reaching out his hand and wiping away the tears. She answered with a furious blush.

"No man has the privilege to call himself a father if he hits his child! It kind of makes me glad I never had parents. Oh and if you want, you can come and train with me. I'm staying in the forest behind us, but it's a secret so don't tell anyone. Just come to the fence and call for me, and I'll come, sound good?"

"Sure!" The girl smiled in a way that could melt ice, and hugged the now bewildered boy, who hugged the girl back.

"Come by whenever you like. I have to go now… so see you later, Hinata!" he said and ran off back towards the forest.

Sorry about the delay… I've just been totally sapped of all writing energy this week. I posted it now 'cos I felt like you deserved it, even though it wasn't as long as it could have been. Sorry. Try and guess what the jutsu he developed was…

Until next time, Ja nee minna-san!!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Now to something I've never done before; Answers to some of the reviews:

DotDotDotMan: Yes, they will get longer when I include more of the cast. Right now I have too few people included to make the chapters at a more desirable length. And no, Kyuubi will not be a pansy. Hope that answers your questions.

ShikamaruRocks: I'm not telling.  
joekool: When he'll start the academy? I'm not telling this either.

kame-chan: Since I am studying to become a chef('cos chefs are macho!), you won't only get a cookie, but a foot high cake! Cookies for everyone else too!!

It's story time:

It would be a week until Naruto heard the sweet innocent voice of Hinata again.

"Hello? Naruto-kun, are you here?" She asked to the forest. Five minutes went by, and nothing happened. This worried the little four year old, making her think that he had forgot about her. On the verge off tears, he finally landed gracefully on the fence.

"Hi there, Hinata-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was in the middle of something," Naruto told the girl. Studying him closer; she noticed that his hands were bleeding.

"What happened to your hands?"

"Huh?" He looked at his hand, and first then noticed that they were bleeding.

"Oh this, it's nothing really… I guess I just overdid some of my training, that's all," he replied with a shrug.

"You need to get that cleaned up and bandaged, or you'll get an infection," She told him.

"Nah, I never needed anything like that before… my body heals itself rather fast and now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever been sick… enough about me, let's get you in here and get the training started!" Naruto said; his voice coated in more enthusiasm, than anyone Hinata had ever heard. Of course in her case, most of what she had heard had been her father talking down to her and insulting her talent in the family martial arts.

Naruto jumped down from the fence, landing with a thud.

"Hop on, Hinata-chan!" the blonde said

"Huh?"

"We're going into the forest; after all I live there, so I just thought I could give you a piggyback ride,"

"Oh, ok then Naruto-kun," She smiled and hopped on his back. A moment later they were already over the fence, speeding towards Naruto's 'home'.

Upon arriving at the cave, Hinata saw that there were several rooms and one that looked half finished.

"How'd you like it? It's not much, but it is home… for now,"

"Did you make this?" Hinata asked her new friend. The boy just nodded.

"As you see I'm in the middle of a guest room over there," he pointed to the unfinished room,

"Just in case, you never know what you'll find in this forest. And I thought it would be good to have now that we'll be training together… if it gets too late or you faint or get hurt in anyway, I can always have you stay there," Naruto said with a genuine smile. Hinata smiled back.

After a little while, they decided to train taijutsu, seeing as that was what Hinata had some foundation in. She explained the basics of the Gentle fist to Naruto, who with the help of Kyuubi understood perfectly, and devised a training programme for them. Naruto grasped the concept off expelling chakra from the fist, and with his newly developed jutsu and chakra control training he got it right on the first try. His biggest problem was not having the byakugan, so he couldn't see the Tenketsu, but Hinata drew him a map to memorize. The boy found that the Hyuuga's biggest problem was her personality. Being to kind to wanting to hurt anyone she automatically held back, thus making it seem as she was less talented than she really was.

"Hinata, I know why you fail all the time; it's 'cause you're too kind. I can cure this to a certain degree, but that would mean you living here in the forest with me for about two weeks and I don't know how well that would sit with your family,"

"Umm… I don't think my father will let me…"

"Just ask, if he doesn't let you, I'll think of something else,"

"O-Okay… I'll ask," After hearing this, Naruto gave her the most honest smile she had ever seen. To her his smile was one of the prettiest things she had seen. Unbeknownst to the both of them, this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Hey Hinata, let's go back to the cave, I have to finish that guest room. I'll even show you a cool jutsu I made,"

"Sure, let's go, but I have to go home in about an hour so my parents won't get mad,"

Arriving back at the cave, Naruto immediately got to work. He charged an immense load of chakra in his hand, making it the form of a perfect sphere. The chakra spun wildly around, yet Naruto controlled it in this ball. Hinata knew immediately that it was immensely powerful, not to mention beautiful. The Demon carrier thrust the ball into the wall of stone, enlarging the room with quite a bit. He repeated this three more times before he was satisfied with the size. He then charged up another one, this time with less force, and started to carve out something that looked like a bench or a bed. Five minutes later he was done.

"Naruto-kun, that jutsu was beautiful! What is it called?"

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I haven't named it yet, so if you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me,"

"How about: the Rasengan? The spiral eye or eye of the hurricane as some would call it,"

"That's perfect!" the blonde said, and proceeded to hug the girl, which caused her to blush profusely.

"Come on I'll walk you home," Naruto said. When he received a nod from Hinata, he immediately used a henge and turned into a dark haired boy of about 15. Lifting the Hyuuga onto his back, he darted towards the fence.

The wind had a chilling feel to it, as the couple raced towards the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata didn't stop giggling until Naruto had dropped her off at the gate. Secretly both of the children enjoyed the ride a great deal.

During the whole trip back Naruto couldn't stop smiling, but when he reached his cave, Kyuubi decided to pipe in.

"**Hey brat!**"

"_What do you want, furball?_" The fox smirked at that comment.

"**That calls for punishment,**"

"_What the hell?_"

"**You know the rules, anything else than Kyuubi-sensei equals punishment, now that'll be climbing five trees with no chakra, and get to the tower at the centre of this forest and back, twice without being noticed by any animals, if you do you'll have to kill it and start over… from the trees,**"

"_Ahh fuck!_" Naruto groaned, before starting his tedious tasks. Luckily for him he had done each exercise before, but never together like this. It was for the kid's best interests. It wasn't like it was the fox' fault that all the trees in the forest of death was un-naturally huge or the animals exceedingly vicious, no, that was just an added bonus.

"Stab, lift, rinse and repeat," Naruto chanted this mantra as he were painfully ascending tree after tree. With hands soaked in blood and no bandage, it would prove to most difficult to avoid predators with any sense of smell whatsoever.

Deploying any stealth tactic he had picked up over the 9 months he had stayed in the forest, he miraculously managed to get by on his first try.

"**Hey kid, isn't your birthday coming up soon?**"

"_Why do you care, you damned fu- uh… I mean Kyuubi-sensei,_" The boy groaned.

"**I care because we share feelings you dipshit! When you are glad, I am glad and when you are pissed off… I feel rather comfortable actually, but that's a whole nother deal. Point of the matter being that I want you too be treated right… Don't ask me why I feel this way. I think I might be coming down with something… Anyways I decided to grant you the last of my 'traits' on the day of your birth, and it's gonna be painful. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, consider this warning to be your present. Go catch yourself something to eat before you sleep, tomorrow will be hell for you, may you have a most terribly night. Toodles,**"After concluding his speech, the fox embraced his sleep with a grin, and dreamed a nice dream of endless fields of prey for him to slaughter in a most brutal way, leaving the kid to himself.

Naruto took it all with a shrug and went about his usual routines, which included him hunting down something edible, killing it with his 'foxy' attributes, cooking it, devouring it and going to sleep in his home like cave.

That concludes another chapter,

Until next time, ja nee minna-san!! R&R! NEW beta needed.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Answers to the reviews:

Dragon Man 180: The third does not have that ball at the present moment... due to some un-foreseen accident.  
Byuu128: Not telling... sorry.  
Sleepy Kitty: the Chuunin exam travels from village to village, if it will come across Naruto's path... I'm not telling.

I hope this was a fast enough update.

It's story time:

Naruto's birthday, came a lot quicker than desired by the blonde. Birthdays were usually not a pleasant event for the boy, and this one would probably not be any different. Being promised a world of pain by the legendary entity would not help either. On a more positive note; he would receive something for all the pain, but what remained a mystery.

"**Brat, you must repeat the seals that are currently showing in your head, and use the jutsu. It's called Otoheki no jutsu, and does just that, it creates a sound barrier. This is to prevent people from hearing your cries as you will receive my gift shortly after this conversation,**" Naruto thought it was best to get it over with as soon as possibly so he didn't argue. After successfully creating a barrier, Naruto dropped to his knees and started shouting in pain. Falling to his side, covering his eyes, as he felt a sudden and raw surge of energy fill his eyeballs to the point he thought they would burst. It was like there were hot needles poking his eyes. His sky-blue orbs started to bleed, and the pain just increased. His pupils felt like they were being cut vertically with a knife, followed by a lump of semi-hardened blood jetting its way out his mouth. The boy didn't stop screaming until his throat was sore. Finally he fell into unconsciousness after nearly twenty minutes of suffering.

Waking up on a sand floor covered with 3 inches of water. A light breeze graced his face. Looking around, he noticed that the patch of ground he was on seemed to stretch forever, only met by a blood red sky. Kyuubi materialized out of nowhere, seemingly free. This sight was not the most comforting the blonde could think of.

"_Ehehe… Kyuubi-sensei, what are you doing out?_" Naruto started to sweat nervously, waiting to be killed by a huge claw or something.

"**Cut the crap, brat! No, I'm not free, so take it easy, although I must admit that your fear smell delicious. This is just a little demonstration of my gift to you. It was an enhancement of your eyes besides the night vision. It's called the Onigan, Demon eye. You activate it by directing some of my chakra to your eyes. Previously your body has been too weak to handle my chakra; I feel you have made enough progress to be able to use it, even if it's only a small amount. The key to accessing my chakra is anger. When it is activated, the iris of your eyes will turn crimson and your pupils will turn into slits, much like my own eyes. The eyes will allow you to pinpoint your enemy's weak points and openings for attack; they will also cancel the effect of any offensive bloodlines directed at you. You will also be able to counter any mind attack. You can now see things going at speed you wouldn't dream of before. With these eyes there are a number of customized jutsu just for you. The first one I call Fuuin: Nobiru! Or Seal: Stretch! This will make the seal on your stomach spread out, invisible to the naked eye of course, and cover a field with a diameter of 20 meters, anyone who steps within that range will be dragged into this place, where they will face me. In the real world it will only be for a matter of seconds, but in here I have over 1 month to do as I please with them. See? It's beneficial for both you and me, brat. I will teach you the rest of the Jutsu that comes with these eyes when you have mastered the Fuuin: Nobiru! Goodbye for now, you little turd,**"

If Naruto's face wasn't as sore as it was, he would be beaming with joy.

"Hello? Are you there, Naruto-kun?" The blonde ear perked at the sound of this familiar female voice, and sprinted towards the edge of the forest.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you, and happy birthday. You know today is the annual festival of the defeat of the Kyuubi in town… I heard a lot of people are going…" the girl said, while she was looking at the ground and making circles in the dirt with her foot.

"Well I don't usually go to the festival 'cause nobody wants me there, but if you wanna go, I can take you," Naruto blurted out, blushing like a cooked lobster. It wasn't as he got too many chances to make the fox pissed, so why not grab the opportunity when it first came?

"By the way, how'd you know it was my birthday?" He asked.

"Well I was accompanying my father to the Hokage's office, and your birthday was circled in red on his calendar. He's worried about you Naruto-kun,"

"Huh? The old geezer is worried about me? I guess I have to something about that… but for today I'm all yours," Hinata could do nothing but smile at that comment. Naruto preformed a henge to look like a dark haired version of himself, but with no whisker-like birthmarks. Walking around the town looking at the parades and street performances of the fierce battle, re-enacted with puppets were fun to begin with, but after going past eth 8th show Naruto was starting get tired.

"Hinata, is there something you wanna do?"

"Well, I am starting to get hungry…"

"I know just the place! I ate there last time I was in town. It may be a ramen stand, but it sure as hell had some of the best food I've ever had!"

"Ok, let's give it a try,"

After walking around for a while, Naruto pointed out the place he recognised as the Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey, 'nee-san! 5 bowls of pork ramen! Get something for Hinata aswell!"

"J-just one b-bowl of s-shrimp ramen, please,"

"Coming right up! Hey 'tou-san you heard the kids,"

"Sure did, Ayame. What a cute couple they'd make if they had only been a little older," The old man said with a smirk. This comment made both kids blush like tomatoes. After finishing his five bowls, Hinata had eaten her one in the same mount of time. Naruto, under instruction by the fox, had paid for both Hinata and himself. Seeing as the sun was going down, the two made their way towards the Hyuuga mansion. Half way there, Naruto's hand somehow found its way into Hinata's, and stayed there the rest of the way.

On the way back to the forest, Naruto took the path by the public bath, and caught a glimpse the man he had seen at the exact same place a year ago. The man was still giggling and scribbling like a madman. Determined to find out why this grown man was acting like such a fool, Naruto snuck up on the fence, climbed it with chakra, and peeked over the top. Had he been a few years older, he would have surely died from nosebleed. What he saw were about 20 completely naked women in any angle. An evil idea snuck into the little five year old boy. Sneaking inside the main building, he got in a dressing room and a located the mirror. Forming the seal for henge, he stayed in there for 40 minutes until he could get a flawless replica of a naked fully grown (in every aspect of the word) woman. Satisfied with the result, he snuck back out again to where the old man was. Transforming into a blonde girl who looked no more than the age of 17, Naruto tapped the old man shoulder. As he turned around, Naruto gathered as much air into his lungs as he could possibly muster, and bellowed:

"PERVERT!!" Just like he had seen some girls shout after men who were looking or touching them at one of their 'no-no' places. Of course the old pervert panicked, but before he got anywhere, a horde of women were stomping on places every man should keep to themselves. Feeling happy with what he had just done, he ran to the nearest corner before cancelling his illusion, and fled back to the forest.

"**Kid, for the next 9 months, your training will mostly consist of studying. It will be boring for you, but it will give you an edge against any foe out there. Brawn is one thing, but without the brains to back it up, you're pretty much screwed in most situations. You are going to study human politics, village history and just about everything there is to know about this village and it's shinobi and of course senjutsu, which is strategic planning and battle logic and analysing skills.. After that you will start to study other countries to compare. You might want to ask that Hyuuga friend of yours for a thing or two on her clan's history. I will make sure to enjoy this, I really will,**" After this, the fox smirked to himself. He really had a thing for watching his vessel in pain. It was just so damned fun. Naruto on the other hand had just come up with a plan to get back at the fox before drifting into his dreams, to a place where he was bigger than the fox, and was running after it, kicking it in the ass on every second step.

That concludes another chapter. I have some serious issues… I just love Narutorture (Naruto torture)

Until next time, ja nee minna-san!! R&R! NEW beta needed.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – scene/time change

Answers to some of the reviews:

DotDotDotMan: Yes, I did mean a beta reader, and the position has currently been filled.

Dragon Man 180: I haven't decided yet actually…

Starry096: Please do elaborate. I would like to know so I can fix it, 'cos making Kyuubi into a 'pet fox' is certainly not my intention. I would really like to rectify it.

ShikamaruRocks: Jiraiya is a legendary ninja; wouldn't you think he'd know a little more than just the Rasengan?

It's story time:

A year and three months had passed since the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto. This fact didn't seem to disturb the many inhabitants of Konoha. One man however, was greatly disturbed on the day he learned of the disappearance. This man had a liking for the boy, how could he, he was the son of his best friend and the hero of Konoha. Though others may not understand him, they did respect his feelings, for this man was none other than the third Hokage himself. He had issued several Jounin and ANBU to search for the boy, but they had all turned out empty handed. The third wasn't stupid or anything, he knew what most of the villagers thought of the boy; he knew that the search parties were trying their best to NOT locate the boy. Even so, this was a mere child, it shouldn't be that hard to find him, unless he's been taken by someone. This was troubling the old man greatly. Normally he would have looked for the boy himself, but being a Hokage you can't do that, as you have much greater responsibilities. He had long ago come across a crystal ball that acted like a spy-cam, but he had managed to misplace it. It would have been of great help in this situation, but as the saying goes; "you shall not cry over spilled milk".

Yet another week passed and still nothing to report on the boy. It was Friday the 21st of January now. Eight months until it would be Konoha's turn to host the Chuunin exams once again. Once every 12th time or 6th year, as it was held two times each year, it would be Konoha's turn.

Later that night, as Sarutobi, which was the third's name, was about to pack up and head home, his window blew open. Before long a shadow crept in. Readying himself in a battle stance the Hokage prepared for combat. A puff, a little smoke, and lots of blood later, Sarutobi was out cold, compliment of Uzumaki Naruto's very own Sexy no jutsu.

Looking down on the old man's unconscious form, Naruto quickly got a bucket of water, and tossed it right in the Hokage's face. Startled to say the least, Sarutobi was awake again.

"Hi there 'ji-san. Heard you were looking for me?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I mean the only other person with a persona matching yours was the fourth, but he is sadly no longer with us,"

"Not too weird, seeing as he was my father,"

"So, you know. Who told you?"

"Our mutual friend," Naruto said, while pointing to his stomach.

"You know about him aswell… Things weren't meant to turn out this way. By the way where have you been? You just disappeared without leaving a trace, and now you suddenly show up again?"

"I've been around. You know training and that sort of stuff,"

"Around _where_, Naruto?"

"Sensei said to keep that a secret,"

"You have a sensei? Who might this sensei be?"

"Shouldn't have said that… let's just say that you know him. I should be off now, and don't try to follow me. By the way, why haven't you used that annoying crystal ball to locate me?"

"I've… misplaced it,"  
"That's right…. Now I remember, I hid that thing from you bout a year ago,"

"Well if that's the case, then could you please tell where it is?"

"I'll tell you this much; It is in a place where you have yet to look," After he said those words, Naruto darted straight back out the window and disappeared into the night.

Right after Kyuubi had revealed his presence to Naruto, they had found about the third's crystal ball. Instructed to hide it out of fear of being found, Naruto did just that. After analysing it, the fox had concluded that it could locate people by sensing chakra signatures anywhere within the village walls. Now that Naruto could mask his signature, it no longer posed as a threat, so Kyuubi let his container give the old man a hint.

Instead of returning to the library, he decided to head to the forest and call it a night.  
When he arrived, he heard Hinata calling for him.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hi Hinata, how are you today?"

"Oh, there you are! I'm fine today," she said with smile spread wide across her innocent face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I got a baby sister today!" she said, her smile going even wider.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations,"

"Thank you," Hinata looked at the boy, and then proceeded to hug him. Naruto had grown used to this behaviour from the blue haired girl.

"By the way, about those two weeks you wanted me to live in the forest with you, I'm gonna do it,"

"You got your family's permission?"

"No, but really doubt they'd care. My father keeps hitting me and yelling at me after our training, so I've decided to make him worry," Hinata said wearing an evil grin.

"Never thought you had it in you. We are more alike than I'd like to admit. I like you," Naruto said, causing the girl's evil expression to turn into a crimson one.

For the past three months, Naruto had nearly been living in the library under a henge. He was studying Konoha history, clans, intern and foreign politics, battle strategies and human anatomy among other things. Hinata would provide him with exclusive facts on the Hyuuga not commonly known outside the clan. It would be six more months before this routine was over, and for Naruto to move back to forest. Of course, this time his schedule would consist of a mix between both mental and physical training. However, he would spend the two first weeks with Hinata, so at least there was _one_ positive side about it after all.

"**Hey dumbass, if you're gonna live with that female, you really should think about telling her about yours truly,"**

"What would you know, you bastard fox!"

"**More than you, and I'm just saying, 'cos it'd be damned hard to avoid talking about me seeing as I'm gonna work you to the brink of death,"**

"Point taken… sadist asshole,"

"**I'm a demon for fuck sake! Did you expect me to go easy on you just 'cos you're my container? Fat chance, you moron!"**

"Whatever, you're still a sadist asshole!"

A/N: that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long, but it's fucking hard to come up with all the shit that's supposed to happen before the big plot developments and shit… since it's my birthday on Friday the 21st, I'm gonna make everybody a bunch of cookies !!! XD

Before you complain, I realise that Hinata may seem a little OOC, but think of the fact that she's only 5 this far, which would mean that given the reason birth of Hanabi, and short lifespan, plus mother being alive, her personality wouldn't have suffered from abuse, or shunning yet. Plus being with Naruto does seem to affect people in one way or another.

Until next time, ja nee minna-san!! R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Answers to some of the reviews:

Batanga: Your logic is a little off… you said: "Assuming that in the manga Hinata is around 12, Hanabi is 5 years younger. That'd make them 7 in your story." Had they been 12 and Hanabi been five years younger, then the year Hanabi was born they would have been 5 not 7. Right?

DotDotDotMan: If the position becomes available again, I'll be sure to let you know.

chibified kitsunes: Nice to see you liking my story, chibi-chan. What Naruto did was more like re-invent the Rasengan. The fact that he only used 9 months, while the fourth used 3 years, would either mean that he is extremely smart, which he isn't or have it in his blood. Not a blood line, but sort of like a memory he had forgot about. I hope that made any sense.

Puchu-chan: You're trying to convince ME of all persons that YOU ain't a sadist? Didn't your mother ever tell you that lying is bad, mmm'kay?

To everyone else who reviewed my humble work, I can only say: Booyah! You are all that keep me going…

It's story time:

At dawn the next morning, Kyuubi decided to wake Naruto. Since being around the brat does have it's certain effects on everyone and everything, the fox decided to use one of its vessels favourite ways to wake up anybody; to shout really loud. He filled his lungs, and bellowed 'wake up' as loud as the poor fox could muster.

"What gives, Kyuubi-sensei?"

"**Don't act you dumb-ass, it's time for punishment!"**

"Huh? What for?"

"**Last night, the three offences you might remember. It was 'bastard fox' one time and 'sadist asshole' twice. This of course results in punishment. Now here is the trick. I've noticed how my seemingly harsh training has lost its edge on you, so I'll add a little something. Your body is strong enough to handle some of my chakra without corroding, so I'll use some chakra to increase the gravity pull on you with about 5 times, while you climb the tallest tree you can find, with no chakra, ten times. Your only tool will be your claws. Failure to reach the top means 100 push/sit/pull-ups, or 300 squats. When you eventually finish that, I suspect you to be low on energy, so I'll use my chakra to give you a burst, so you can finish 2 laps around the forest. For the laps you will have 3 hours, failure to do that is the same as for the tree climbing followed by restart of the laps. I'll enjoy the show, good bye for now,"**

"Sensei, do you have some sort of tree climbing fetish? I mean come on! Think of something new for once!"

"**Insolent brat! The tree climbing serves many purposes. For once it helps your taijutsu, second it strengthens your arm muscles as well as your fingers, and last but not least, it serves as great entertainment for yours truly. Stop complaining and do as you're told!"**

Extracting his claws, he went looking for a tree suitable to his sensei's commands.

Locating what had to be the tallest object in the whole forest, Naruto realised what he had to do. It was over 350 meters tall. Standing in front of the tree as Kyuubi began his gravity pull; he noticed that he was sinking into the earth mound beneath him. Figuring that he had not only to climb it, but climb it fast, because otherwise he'd not progress in the desired direction, namely up. To climb over 350 meters fast ten times in a row, followed by running a freaking marathon was not something anyone would want to do the first thing in the morning.

On his ninth time up, he arms gave in, and he fell from about half way up. Immediately performing Kage bunshin, a bunch of clones made a human ladder and got him down safe and sound.

"**Now is not the time for relaxation, choose what to do for the penalty, squats or push/pull/sit ups, and get back up that tree the two last times. I'll even give you a little boost so your arms will work again. However, since you failed the pain will only be on hold and building, so that when you finish for the day, the pain will come back… with a vengeance," **after letting the aspiring shinobi know this, the fox could do little but laugh like the sadist he was.

Two excruciating painful hours later, he was finally ready for the running.  
The run alongside the edge of the forest was a rather un-eventful trip. The only odd thing was the fact that no matter how many times he stumbled, or got trapped in a loose root that stuck up from the ground, Naruto never fell. The reason behind the mysterious phenomenon was of course the fox. It was an additional trait he had giving the boy, along with the claws, fangs, Onigan, night vision, improved senses and the such.

When Naruto was ready to retire for the day, the pain returned like Kyuubi had said, and left him unconscious.

Like always when this happened, he appeared in front of his only tenant, who was very much asleep at the moment. Being Naruto, he of course had to get revenge for what happened earlier that day.

"WAKE UP, SENSEI! YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR STUDENT YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLE!"

"**Are you begging for punishment?"**

"Can't say anything, 'cos I called you sensei, I just left a little side remark,"

"**Seems like you're finally starting to think things through before you execute it. Good for you,"**

"You don't really care do you?"

"**Not a chance, brat! Back to business, have you decided on whether or not to tell the girl about me or not?"**

"Still thinking about that, however have _you_ decided on when to let me live outside the forest again, and the library didn't count,"  
**"I've decided to keep you in here for at least 5 more years, maybe more,"**

"Five years! What the hell have you been smoking! I can't live here for five fucking years! Sensei, I beg you, please reconsider,"

"**No can do… besides, it'll be really fun… for me. And since I can't stand your bitching, I will grant you 10 days off,"**

"Now we're talking! Ten days each month then?"

"**No you idiot! Ten days total! If you had ten days off each month you might as well go hurt yourself. It'd be about as useful, but much more fun for me,"**

"Sensei?"

"**Yes?"**

"I hate you,"

"**Glad to hear it kit, glad to hear it,"**

"I'm not your kit, so get over yourself!" Naruto said, while giving his tenant the bird. **  
"You are such a wonderful student! Really; I mean it,"** the fox answered faking a tear, his voice drenched in sarcasm. After that Kyuubi forced Naruto awake, much to the boy's despair since he wasn't healed yet, and the fact that it was the middle of the night. Laying still; uttering every curse he knew, he finally fell back to sleep after about 15 minutes.

Until next time, ja nee minna-san! Remember to **REVIEW**!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

A/N: Out of pure concern of getting this chapter up A.S.A.P. I will not be answering reviews this time. Thank you.

Four months passed, and the day for Naruto to move back into the forest full time had finally arrived. The move in itself was rather un-eventful. However upon arrival, two panthers, that would make normal panthers seem like kittens, attacked him. They charged the overwhelmed boy, in hope of a meal, even if it was barely enough to be called an appetizer. Naruto felt a claw scratch his cheek, and noticed a second attempt to take his head, just in time to dodge it. Performing a back flip to gain some distance, he only succeeded in giving panther #2 a clear shot. A dizzying swipe to his head sent him so fast into a tree it left a Naruto-shaped dent. Getting to his feet just in time to clear another lethal swipe from one of the 15 panthers Naruto now saw, he gathered chakra to his feet and ran to a tree, hoping he would hit the right one. Luckily he did. As he sat on a branch waiting for his sight to return to normal, the two panthers were circling around 50 feet below him, every now and then trying to jump up the tree.

Five minutes later, his eyes were back to normal. Racing through hand-seals at blinding speeds.

"Doton: Iwayado kuzushi (Earth element: Cave-in crusher)!" Naruto yelled. Several stones started dropping from nowhere trying to crush the panthers. One of the panthers was hit. The stone fell over its back, crushing it completely, only leaving the head sticking out on one side with a painful expression.  
Turning his eyes back to the ground, Naruto saw the second panther coming at him, using the now present rocks to climb its way up to where Naruto was. The blonde jumped straight towards the oncoming menace, and delivered a spinning kick to the panther's right side, sending it crashing into the ground. Landing gracefully, Naruto charged up a perfect Rasengan. The un-knowing panther charged the blonde in an attempt to at least taste his arm, and the fact that it had a bright add-on didn't exactly make it less attractive.  
Naruto pushed his arm into the panther's mouth, and then proceeded to shout:

"Rasengan Bomb!" Naruto released a sudden burst off chakra into the ball, thus making it explode. The poor animal never saw it coming, and now its bottom half lay lifeless on the forest ground, and the upper half sprayed all over the place. Naruto had a new shade of red covering him completely, so he went to wash up. Truth be told, Naruto had been dying for a chance to test his new technique. He had been working on several ways to improve the Rasengan, and had come up with the Rasengan bomb, and a throwable version.

Xxx

After returning to his cave, after washing up in the river, he settled down to wait for Hinata. He sat down and leaned his back on a tree trunk, and fell asleep.

"**Hey brat, you really should tell the female about me,"**

"Fat chance, sensei! The day I take your advice again will be the day hell freezes over, and Satan gives free sleigh rides," Naruto mentally yelled as the screening of a past memory started elsewhere in his mind.

Flashback:

The sun was setting and Naruto had decided to go back to the forest for the night, to check that everything was fine at the cave. By the time he got there, it was already dark, so he went to sleep right away.  
The morning came abrupt, and Naruto got up just in time to witness a huge bear trying to use the boy's den as a lavatory. This of course was not an idea too welcome with boy or fox, so Kyuubi advised Naruto to use fire, preferably against the crotch area, seeing as the bear was male. Naruto did so. A student should always heed a sensei's word. The result of said attack, was nought but mere sparkles, and a very pissed off bear. A throbbing whack to the head, and a huge load of shit later, Naruto was digging his way out of a pile bigger than himself.

Flashback end.

It had taken ages to get the smell of bear dung out of his clothes.

Xxx

Two hours later, Naruto awoke to the smiling face of Hinata, and immediately felt something similar to the what he thought he would feel if he got a day's worth of free ramen, which is Naruto's case was a rather significant amount.

"Hi there Hinata-chan!"

"Hello Naruto-kun, where should I put my bag?"

"Just leave it in the guest room. We're going for a walk, so that you get to know the place. After all you are going to live here for the next two weeks,"

"Okay, I'll be right back," She said, and disappeared into the cave.

Five minutes later, she re-appeared, and they started walking into the depths of the forest. Naruto showed her where the best places to get food and water was, and where he usually trained. Once they had been everywhere, the couple found a nice opening in the forest and sat down to talk.

"What do you think of the place?"

"I think it's beautiful. And since you re doing this for me, I'll return the favour by training you in the Hyuuga taijutsu. I've got a lot better over the past year. You don't have the benefit of the byakugan, but we'll figure out someway of getting around that little problem," She said and smiled.

"Wow! That's so cool! But Hinata-chan, won't your family get mad if they find out you've been teaching the secret family arts to an outsider?"

"They can go fuck themselves! In fact I don't even consider myself a Hyuuga anymore. Had it not been for my mother, I'd left them along time ago,"

"Whatever happens, know that you are always welcome here with me," Naruto said, staring at the ground to cover a blush.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" she said and tackled the boy in a hug. Lying on top of the boy, she soon fell asleep, as did the blonde.

Xxx

Two hours later Naruto awoke due to some rustling in the leaves behind the two. Hinata had rolled off him, so the boy was free to move. Pulling out a kunai, he jumped into the bushes, overwhelmed by anger he managed only to say one thing:

"It's you,"

A/N: Cliffy!  
Fight scene coming up in next chapter… don't expect anything great though, seeing as I suck at them. To those who are anticipating a time jump, some major events has to happen first, but I think I can manage a time jump within five chapters… if everything goes well… Again Sorry for the delay, but having to write the same chapter 3 times, really does something to the will to write… well enough mindless ranting from me, and until next time, this is Jiraiya saying: Bye for now, and REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I will say this _once_ and only _once_. This applies to the rest of the story and all the next chapters. I do **not** own "Naruto"; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators. Also, I will not be held responsible for anyone that might be upset with the explicitness of language, or groping in this story. Any e-mails/reviews I receive from anyone offended by anything (unless it's reasonable) will by responded with a big finger and a very upset author.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation.

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

Answers to some of the reviews:

Dragon Man 180: you are quiet right as you are to discover shortly. If Naruto and Hinata are going to live together permanently… eventually, yes.

sephynarutocloud: Proper research, the manga, my lively imagination and my Japanese speaking friends. Don't hesitate to send me an e-mail if something troubles you.

Monaki-cheung: I've already explained why Hinata is OOC. You can find it in Chapter 6 (7 if you count the prologue) at the bottom. I really appreciate that you like my story.

Puchu-chan: I really think you have to stop dying so often… Even if you do have, as you claim, Autolife. It's not healthy.

plue-sama: If you'd kill me with a Rasengan (notice it's Rasengan and not rasengen as you wrote it), then I certainly wouldn't be able to write the next chapter. I hope this is fast enough for you.

Cobra-100: As I'm sure you'd know if you had been a fellow writer, cliffies are necessary. As I mentioned to Monaki-cheung, I've already explained why Hinata is so OOC. If you add that to the fact that she's pissed off at her family, I think it's highly likely for her to use the word 'fuck'. Aside from that, I appreciate the fact that you like my story.

animewatcher: I hope you don't kill yourself over this story… It's not worth it… and I hope you like the result of my horrible attempt to make another chapter.

joekool: I'll see what I can do.

Midnight Lies: Where did you get the idea that I'm even considering to trash this story (I'm not really) I plan on completing this no matter what. Thank you for liking my humble work.

It's story time:

"It's you,"

Naruto stared straight into the face of his pissed of opponent, determination burning strong in his eyes.

"I will win!" He shouted, thus making Hinata awake.

"Naruto-kun, where are you?"

"I'm over here,"

"What's going on? Why are you in that bush?"

"Quick, come over here, we've got problems,"

Hinata quickly ran towards the sound of Naruto's voice. When she arrived at his side, she saw a rather large bear ready to hit Naruto in the head. Acting on instinct, she activated her bloodline, and attempted to hit the bear's right hind leg. The result of which was a whack in the back, sending the poor girl crashing towards a tree. Not yet being able to perform the kaiten, she was knocked unconscious upon contact. As Naruto witnessed these event just happening before him he charged up an insane amount of chakra.

"It's over, fuzzy," he said. The bear just advanced on the boy, but Naruto was to fast. He dodged the furry animal, and delivered a swift kick to the beast's side. Naruto was now fighting for Hinata, and he was gonna make the bear pay for hitting his only friend. The blonde advanced on the animal, hitting its jaw with an uppercut followed by a solid backflip kick, enhanced with chakra, sending the large and heavy animal airborne. The bear skidded along the ground, and when it finally stopped about 20 feet from the impact site, it could barely get up. Deciding that the bear had had enough; Naruto prepared a rasengan, and disappeared from sight. He re-appeared behind the large animal, and shoved his rasengan straight up the hairy animal's backside.

"Rasengan BOMB!" after this all that could be seen of the poor animal, was the head some 20 feet away from it's previous location. The rest of the formerly animal was reduced to a red, slimy liquid spread over a wide area of the forest's surface

"You're dead, what'd you think 'bout that? It's the price you pay for hitting my Hinata-chan," Naruto uttered, as he stared at the lifeless head. When he turned to look at Hinata, he saw two foxes guarding her.

"_This just reeks of you!"_

"**I ain't done jack shit. Did you really think I would care about some human? Pathetic,"**

"_You said that we, that is you and I, in case you were wondering, share emotions. That would automatically mean that you do care for her! Idiot sensei,"_

"**Whatever!"** was the genius reply.

"_By the way, lately I've been wondering, are you a male or a female fox?"_

"**Are you completely retarded? As if my deep voice wouldn't be clue enough,"**

"_I just figured it was a demon thing…"_

"**How much convincing do you need, boy? If you still don't believe I'm a guy, I'll let you have a look for yourself,"** the fox said as he started to lift one of his hindlegs.

"_Ugh! There is absolutely no need for that! I believe you damnit! Sheesh!"_

"**Don't complain brat, you're the one who opened this topic for conversation. Now as for those foxes, I think they smelled my aura emanating from your body, and from observing the fight noticed that the female is important to you, therefore protecting her from excessive damage. Normally I would probably be expected to give you a summoning contract, but I'm pampering you enough as it is. Maybe if you behave, and do everything I tell you to without a moment's hesitation, I'll consider giving you something like a contract with us foxes. However if I do decide to grant you a contract, it won't be while you live here in this forest. Go wake the female up, and take her back to camp to address her wound. NOW!"** the fox roared at the boy, making him return to the outside world.

Naruto quickly located a stick, which he used to poke Hinata, to check if she was still alive. Poke. Nothing. He tried twice more, yet no reaction. The mischievous brat inside him got a hold of his judgement, and he slowly approached as he was going to attempt to poke her ass. 2 inches away, and Hinata flipped around quicker than the human eye could catch, grabbed Naruto's stick and hit him repeatedly over the head. Even though it was only a short wooden stick, Hinata left Naruto with one or two dents that he knew wasn't there when he woke up that morning. After this, the couple continued their tour, seeing as Hinata wasn't hurt too much. The rest of the trip was spent talking, and Naruto making Hinata kill their dinner. At first the Hyuuga girl refused to kill a defenceless animal, but after Naruto explained to her the basics of survival, she finally agreed. She got a hold of a boar and quickly killed it using her skills with the jyuuken, as she didn't want it to suffer needlessly.

The night sky was clear and Naruto and Hinata fell asleep in each other's arms, under the watchful eyes of the moon and the stars.

A/N: Until next time, this is Jiraiya saying: Jaa nee, and REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I will say this _once_ and only _once_. This applies to the rest of the story and all the next chapters. I do **not** own "Naruto"; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators. Also, I will not be held responsible for anyone that might be upset with the explicitness of language, or groping in this story. Any e-mails/reviews I receive from anyone offended by anything (unless it's reasonable) will by responded with a big finger and a very upset author.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation.

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

Answers to some of the reviews:

Puchu-chan: I hope this is a long enough and fast enough update for you.

ShikamaruRocks: I agree, and thank you.

Kitsune-Itai: He was poking her because she had fainted, and he didn't know of any better way of trying to wake her.

joekool: I have! That's good to hear! I have!

Night-Owl123: This fast enough?

DotDotDotMan: Hey! I've missed you! Thanks for coming back, and I hope this chapter is better… By the way, the position for Beta is open again. Send me an E-mail or add me to MSN.

Arnoldstrife: Thanks!

Dragon Man 180: Sort of… You'll see soon.

plue-sama: Your favourite? My fic? Thank you SO MUCH!

Cobra-100: I promise you that I will continue this 'till the end.

sephynarutocloud: Yes, lucky me. As I mentioned last chapter, feel free to send me an email or add me to your MSN list if you ever want any advice or translations.

It's story time:

The two weeks passed by quickly and Hinata's development was going exactly according to Naruto's plans. Making her have to survive by relying on her instincts she came to realise that living in the forest and life as a shinobi were very similar. Kill or be killed. She shed her shyness and in serious situations, she no longer felt afraid and wanting to run, she became cold and down to business. When times were more relaxed, she was friendly and open. As promised while she lived with Naruto, she taught him the basics of chakra attacks, where the most important tenketsus lay, and the basic idea behind several other Hyuuga attacks she had come across. Aside from that Kyuubi taught Naruto how to integrate such attacks into his own taijutsu.

Xxx

The day of Hinata's departure was a sad day in the forest. Neither of the kids wanted it to happen, but both understood it had to happen. The Hyuuga's had already sent out five search parties. Luckily Kyuubi had covered their campsite with a special chakra layer that the byakugan couldn't penetrate. Naruto had told Hinata about the dormant fox in his belly, and Hinata only saw it as another thing to respect Naruto for. In her view, it was the same thing as she having the byakugan or any other bloodline; an unfair advantage, but if you have it then make use of it. Naruto had also told her about the way the adults acted towards him before he came to the forest. Why the adults saw only the fox instead of its keeper, she couldn't comprehend.

Sadly, the end of the day came, and Hinata had to leave.

Xxx

As she arrived back at the mansion, the sun had set.  
She yanked the door handle, and pushed the door open. Starting to walk towards the location of her room, she was stopped by a patrolling guard, who by chance had spotted her.

"Hinata-sama! Where have you been? Hiashi-sama and Keiko-sama have been worried sick,"

"That's none of your business," she said, whilst giving the guard the bird. "Please tell my mother to come see me in the morning, that is all, now piss of," Hinata resumed her walking.

Xxx

Naruto was currently working on his taijutsu and how to counter the Hyuuga abilities. Kyuubi had decided to punish the boy for even remotely suggesting that the fox was female, so he decided to keep him awake for the next seven days straight, no matter how much the blonde's body opposed.

Xxx

The morning came soon for both Hinata and Naruto, but both were unhappy that the other wasn't there to keep them company; Naruto, because he was being hounded by an overgrown sack of fur, Hinata, because she had to face her parents.

Xxx

As the sun crept in the window in a certain Hyuuga girl's window, the girl began to stir. She looked around he room. It took about 10 seconds before recognising her 'new' environment. She groaned audibly as she recalled what she told the guard. She hadn't intended to sound that rude. Compared to the old Hinata, he probably thought she was an intruder, but if that were the case, she probably would have been killed during the night. As she lay in bed waiting for the inevitable, she went back to sleep, dreaming of the next time she could be with her only friend. Had it not been for her bastard father, she probably would have liked living at the mansion more. Her mother was a kind person and a good mother, but even so she hated living there. Had it been up to Hinata, she'd move out permanently a long time ago.

There was a knock on the door, making her wake up.

"Come in,"

The door opened. In came, as expected, her parents, followed by a long silence.

"Hello mother, Hiashi," Hinata broke the silence.

"Where have you been?" Hiashi asked in an emotionless voice, indicating he could careless, had it not been for the byakugan in his 'sad excuse for a daughter's' skull.

"Training," She said in a voice matching her fathers.

"Do you have any idea what you've put us through?" It was now her mother's time to speak up.

"I can imagine, and I'm sorry for making you worry mother,"

"You say you have been training, where?"

"That is not for you to know, 'dad'," she spit the last word.

"How dare you speak to me in that voice!" Hiashi was enraged by his daughter, and it showed as he raced towards her bed, hand held high, ready to slap her. By the time her reached the foot of her bed, she had interfered by blocking his arm and striking a tenketsu in his shoulder, rendering his arm useless. Clear shock was written all over the Hyuuga head's face. Hinata smirked at the sight, and her mother was inwardly happy that she could finally defend herself from her father, at least to a certain degree, seeing as she probably only succeeded 'cause Hiashi was underestimating her.

Hiashi was left speechless, but inwardly he was jumping for joy; his oldest daughter was finally fit to be called a Hyuuga heiress. What he didn't know was that Hinata had something entirely different in mind, and it did not involve being the Hyuuga head. What she planned was to become the head of another clan -well, one of two heads- the other person being her future husband. Who that was gonna be, was not someone she'd meet through the traditional arranged marriage that normally happened in powerful clans such as the Hyuuga, but the person she loved and admired the most. The one named Uzumaki Naruto.

Xxx

About a month later, Naruto had visitors in the woods; the participants of the chuunin exam. The few that stumbled upon him, died miserably. As the fox put it, 'they were to weak to deserve the title of chuunin, and were gonna die sometime during the exam anyway,' surprisingly enough, Naruto got remarkably fast over his first human kill. After the exam, rumours about something referred to as the 'unknown' killing several genin during the exam spread throughout the village. It was called the unknown, because the people who investigated it, had found the scrolls still on the bodies, and that fact alone ruled out the chance of them dying by confrontation of another team.

Xxx

Two years passed, and both Hinata and Naruto received rigorous training from the fox. Both grew in strength, knowledge and size. Now aged seven, and spending as much time with each other's. Hinata had been attending the academy for a year before graduating at the top of her class. Sarutobi had agreed to not put her on a team for reasons only known to the two. The previous year a little boy named Idate had been tricked into stealing a precious treasure to Konoha: The Raijin; a sword which blade was made of lighting. It had belonged to the second Hokage. Aoi, Idate's sensei, had told him that he could become a chuunin if he did it, so since Idate wanted to be recognised, he sucked up his teachers words like a sponge. Hinata and Naruto's fabulous teamwork had delayed Aoi enough for the Konoha ANBU to stop the traitor. Idate was found innocent because he was fooled and didn't know better, but he was still reprimanded. For these actions, Hinata had both been promoted to official chuunins. Naruto had denied his being given the rank like that because he wanted to earn it, and he didn't want to face the public yet. Even though Naruto had been followed after he had denied his promotion, nobody got any closer to discover the location of his hideout. The third was once again short an opportunity to find his lost crystal ball. Sarutobi had run out of places to look along time ago, and had wanted to bribe it out of Naruto, but now he had lost his chance, once more.

Xxx

Yet another year went by. Around the time of Naruto's 8th birthday, the boy had one day been intrigued by a voice chanting 'Must kill the clan, Must kill the clan' from outside the forest. Upon investigation, Naruto found a boy no older than 13 wearing ANBU clothing walking with slump shoulders and not stopping his chant. Kyuubi said that the boy was a under really strong genjutsu. Thanks to the fox, Naruto was able to release it. The guy who had performed the illusion saw this, and he didn't like it. Itachi, as the boy was called, had thanked Naruto, but said he had to get to his house fast, because his entire family was in trouble. The blonde followed him, and the sight that greeted them was not a pretty one. Bodies lay strayed all over the streets. One man with black hair reaching his middle back and pale skin, wielding a sword was mauling the fear struck members of the Uchiha clan. Itachi ran after the man and engaged him in combat. Naruto joined as well, when he saw his new friend in trouble. They were holding him off, but were on the losing side. His name was Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, and an S-class criminal. He drove the younger boys into the house that held Itachi's parents. The Uchiha head tried to fight, but a summoned snake overwhelmed him. It was a double K.O. Itachi's mother followed Itachi's order and ran to a safe place to hide. A little moment later the youngest member of the family, Uchiha Sasuke entered the scene, after having returned late from shuriken practise. Orochimaru took notice of the little boy, and that gave Naruto and Itachi the chance to land a solid hit, sending the snake charmer through a wall.

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto with his tongue, and recognising his as the Kyuubi carrier, he placed another seal over his previous one, cutting off all connections with the fox, before disappearing. As he sunk into the ground he said:

"I will be back, and I will obtain the Sharingan," A boy named Uchiha Shisui came barging in, and attacked Itachi, as he saw the boy covered in blood and assuming he was the wrong doer. Even though they were best friends, Itachi had to defend himself, and in one swift move, Shisui's life ended there by the Uchiha heir's hands, resulting in the awakening of the feared Mangekyou Sharingan.

As the ANBU arrived at the scene, Naruto was long gone, and Itachi was on the floor unconscious due to chakra depletion. Sasuke and his mother were attending the Uchiha head's wounds. The ANBU brought Itachi to the hospital, awaiting his return to the conscious and his testimony and explanation of what had happened.

Xxx

Naruto lay in his cave trying to get contact with the fox, but all attempts were in vain. Where there before had been an entrance to Kyuubi's cage, there was now only a brick wall. Seeing as the sun was still up, Naruto decided to train while trying to find a solution. The first thing he noticed was that his Chakra control was literally screwed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even charge up a rasengan level 1. He decided to do some tree walking, but even that wasn't working. The night came, and as Naruto fell asleep, he thought to himself:

"_I'll have to ask O-ji-san about this tomorrow,"_

A/N: I feel this was rushed, and if you do as well then let me know. I did this because I want to progress, and actually get Naruto out of the forest at some point. So… Until next time, this is Jiraiya saying: Jaa nee, and REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I will say this _once_ and only _once_. This applies to the rest of the story and all the next chapters. I do **not** own "Naruto"; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators. Also, I will not be held responsible for anyone that might be upset with the explicitness of language, or groping in this story. Any e-mails/reviews I receive from anyone offended by anything (unless it's reasonable) will by responded with a big finger and a very upset author.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation.

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

Answers to some of the reviews:

Kitsune-Itai: Don't worry about it! Anyways enjoy!

Dragon Man 180: I'm really honoured that an amazing author like yourself actually find the time to enjoy my humble work. As usual you are if not correct, then at least really close.

Arnoldstrife: Hehe… by the way… If the ball had been there, don't you think the third would have found it a long time ago?

mrasdfghj: I did mean, Aoi, and I've fixed it… I only follow the manga and had barely heard of that side story, so I didn't really know.

Puchu-chan: 'plystre uskyldig'

ShikamaruRocks: So many questions! Not that I mind… Only thing I wanted you to know… Naruto denied his Chuunin rank and remained a 'civilian' he has yet to go to the academy and believed he should get the rank through working is way there.

Darak: Ok… if your family had just been slaughtered, and you saw had seen your brother or sister covered in their blood, wouldn't you jump to conclusions? I mean it's only human… besides who knows if Shisui was the Naruto type? Obito was, so it's possibly that more than one Uchiha acts like that.

Shadow-Sensei: I actually plan on writing my version of that book when I complete this fic… Can't be called Jiraiya without having a fic like that under my belt now can I? So when that's up, you should give it a try. As for me making you a Sennin, I think you like have to do that yourself… like just become really strong, and get the title…It's such a long time since I obtained my title that my old mind can't remember anymore… sorry.

To everybody else who reviewed, but didn't get an answer; thank you heaps and heaps! (except for that anonymous stick in the mud who goes by the name wow)

One last note: This is a 'speed release'. I've had problems with the computer, but this is at my beta at the moment, and his edited version will be up when he is done. I posted this so that you wouldn't have to wait too long.

It's story time:

The morning came, and to no one's surprise, our favourite blonde managed to hurt himself while getting out of bed. How he did it is anyone's guess, but it resulted in curses not known to most sailors. Hurrying through his morning routine, which consisted of a bath in the nearby river, he saw the foxes that had been guarding Hinata walking around his camp. Upon sight the two creatures jumped the now bewildered boy, leaving him perplexed. As one of the foxes started licking Naruto in the face, he thought:

"_What the hell did I do to deserve this kind of treatment… and why the hell are these two runts back here after 3 years?_" to which Kyuubi could offer some kind of snippy reply, but chose not to.

During the rest of the morning the foxes never left Naruto's side, but when he left to go see the old man Sarutobi, they stood idly by the fence already awaiting his return. Naruto would have asked Kyuubi, but he decided that the overgrown beast could wait. Once Naruto left the forest, he applied his normal henge, and took off.

Xxx

The trip itself was what an observant would view as odd. First off Naruto went to his old apartment to collect a few of his monthly 'salaries', seeing as he hadn't been there for almost a year. Then a loud growl was heard from his stomach, so he decided to stop by the ramen stand he had fallen in love with all those years ago. However the odd part wasn't any of the before mentioned events, it was rather that after the tenth bowl, people had started gathering around the blonde, betting on how many more he could eat.

After his 20th bowl, Naruto had finally reached his limit. The winner of the bet had won a rather huge amount of cash, and offered to pay for the ramen, which in turn reduced his winning with more than half. After thanking the man, Naruto sped off towards the Hokage's tower.

Xxx

It took him about ten minutes before arriving outside the Hokage's office. A quick resolve on how he'd get passed the guards ended in trying to get in the window, even though his control was royally fucked by the new seal. Slow but steady the blonde made his way up the side of the large building.

"…so only your father, mother, brother and you survived? You say Orochimaru was the perpetrator, and if you had not been assisted by an unknown shinobi, you'd not been able to drive my former pupil away? Interesting indeed," The third Hokage, puffed his pipe, and let out a sigh.

"That is what said yes," the second sentient in the room that was Uchiha Itachi stated. A silence followed.

Sarutobi got up from his chair, and walked to the window.

"Were you planning on coming in, or just staying out there, Naruto-kun?" he said as he opened the large window.

"I would have come in a long time ago, if it hadn't been for a small problem… I was wondering if you could give me a hand, but first get me off this damn wall, would ya?"

"Why of course," the old man answered as he grabbed a hold of the boy and lifted him into his office.

Once inside, Naruto was met by the gaze of a slightly amused Itachi.

"Itachi, meet Naruto. Naruto, the stoic dude over there is Itachi," the third said while pointing to the appropriate person as he spoke.

"I believe we've met before," Naruto said.

"It was you then." Itachi spoke.

"Sure was,"

A long and silent pause followed.

"Well…. Ok then! Old man, as I heard ya'll two talking about the events that transpired last night, and that freaky snake bastard killing all those people… Seeing as Itachi over here was probably raging a bit, and not too focused, I offer you an objective view on the situation for some help here… I know we ain't had the best if relationships, but a mutual understanding like this benefits us both,"

"Well, I would want to get my crystal ball back… if it wouldn't be to much trouble. With it, I would have been able to spot Orochimaru might even stopped him in time,"

Cough. Itachi decided to make his presence acknowledged again.

"Hokage-sama, may I be excused?" Itachi spoke.

"Sure, whatever," Sarutobi replied as he waved him off as if telling him not to bother him when he was having a staring contest with the young blond.

"You make a valid point old man, it's not like you could locate me with it even if you wanted too. So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Now what is it you wanted me to do?"

Naruto lifted his shirt and started moulding some chakra. As the seal appeared, the old man figured what was wrong. A Five part seal had been put around the original seal. This confirmed it was Orochimaru that had been up to no good the previous day. Luckily for Naruto, he had stumbled upon one of the only four people who. Only the third or one of his pupils knew how to undo the seal.

"Naruto, this is going to hurt a little,"

"I should be able to handle it," After those words left the blonde mouth, the hokage had ignited a tiny purple flame on the tip of each of his finger, each flame representing one of the five elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, and Metal. Thrusting his hand into Naruto's stomach at a mind-boggling speed, the outer five part seal slowly faded away.

"**Wahoo! I'm back!"** A shout from the back of Naruto's mind was heard.

"_What the hell was that? Did that seal have any side effect I should know about?"_

"**Oh shut up! I'm a demon lord for crying out loud! I can act however I please, now shut up before I bestow so much punishment on you, that you won't be able to think about a tree again without suffering from mental damage!" **Kyuubi roared while glaring at the boy.

"_Got it, sensei…"_

"**One last thing, I've reconsidered. After the attack from that snake-loving fucker, I've decided to let you join the academy. You'll learn how to work in a team. It is vital. Had you been more capable in a team, you and that Itachi kid might have been able to harm that reptile bastard some more,"**

Back in the realm of the sane, the third hokage was staring at the blonde.

"What!" Naruto shouted after not understanding why the old geezer was starting at him.

"Oh nothing, you just fazed out there… Now time for you to live up to your end of the bargain. We'll start with the events of yesterday,"

Naruto told Sarutobi about everything as he had witnessed it, from the chanting Itachi to the manic Orochimaru to the panicking Shisui.

"So… all that's left is the ball… where is it?"

"Think hard old man, where haven't you looked yet?"

"I've looked everywhere,"

"That can't be true as you haven't found it yet. Of course when I hid it, I tried to make it hard, but I didn't think that the hokage would have too much of a problem locating it," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Just tell me where it is already!"

"Fine, fine! No need to get grumpy, even though you're old as… something very old,"

Sarutobi just glared at the boy.

"Alright, already! Give me your hat," Naruto commanded.

"Don't ruin it, it's my only one," Sandaime handed Naruto the hat.

"Don't worry," the blonde said. Holding the hand in one hand and forming a seal with the other, he dispelled a genjutsu with the single word 'Kai'. To be able to use a genjutsu without having to be there and maintain it was something not known to most humans, but Kyuubi thought it could come in handy, so the fox had taught him. Reaching inside the hat, trailing the lining in the very back, Naruto found what he was looking for, a hidden pocket. Inside it he dug out the ball, and handed it to the old man. Sarutobi had to admit he never even thought about the possibility that he was wearing the ball, but seeing as he hated to wear the hat, he figured that that was why he hadn't noticed the Jutsu.

After having recovered the ball for the old geezer, Naruto had made his way back to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

On the way there however, Naruto decided to buy himself some new clothes as his old set was way to small, and he didn't want to use a Henge all the time. He spent about 2 hours picking out his new attire. A black sweater, with a spiral pattern in a dark blue on his stomach, a pair of dark grey pants, black army issue boots, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the backhand and to top it all a long black coat hanging on his shoulders. He had a silver necklace around his neck, with a fox hanging on it. He strapped on his kunai holster and pouch and set back off towards the Ramen stand.

Xxx

At the Hyuuga manor, Hiashi had thrown a party, and asked Hinata to spar with her cousin Neji as a part of the entertainment and as a way to keep things as they were between the main and the branch house. Lately the branch house had been stirring, and Hiashi suspected a riot. Having the heir of the main defeat the prodigy of the branch clan would be a token as to show that the main house were still stronger, and would not tolerate any form of rebellious actions. Hizashi, Hiashi's brother, was one of many branch members who hated the main. Hizashi was Neji's father, and as a result Neji too hated the main house. Not because he had anything against them, but his father did so, so it had to be the way it was.

Hizashi had a firm belief in everything being decided by fate. Why else did everything turn out the way they did, if it wasn't pre-determined. His son was the member of the clan with the strongest blood; he deserved to be in the main house. Yet he wasn't. It had to be fate's irony. He had attempted on several occasions to see if he could defy fate, yet he had not been successful. He had been early to teach Neji about fate, and he even taught him that his job in life was to protect his cousin Hinata, even though he hated the main family. Until he had managed to defy his own destiny, he would preach his belief to his son.

In the end, Hinata had achieved victory. Though hadn't it been for her abilities in non-Hyuuga related jutsu she most definitely would have lost. Neji was far above her in skill when it came to the family taijutsu, even though he was still only in the academy. Hinata's display of skill in outside related jutsu had caused her father to be caught in a mix of pride that his daughter had won, and anger that it wasn't with Hyuuga techniques. Hinata really couldn't care less about the family techniques, 'sides it wasn't like she planned on being a Hyuuga forever.

Xxx

When Naruto arrived at the Ichiraku, he noticed a man, with brown hair and a scar across his face sitting on his favourite chair.

"You're sitting in my chair," Naruto told him. As the man turned to the blonde, he noticed the whisker marks, and immediately recognised him as the 'killer' of his parents.

"I didn't seen your name on it, brat,"

"I ain't no brat, my name is… that happens to be none of your damn business man, just get the fuck of my chair!"

"I know who you are, Uzumaki Naruto, but I happen to be sitting here right now, and there ain't no way I'd up my chair to some little demon punk like you," the man sneered.

"Demon? You talking 'bout fuzzy? He ain't nothing, and you should be thankful that I keep him held up in his cage, and not let him loose in the village,"

"You talk like you're two separate beings, but I don't buy that, YOU killed my parents! Bastard!"

"Fuck you grumpy!" Naruto gave him the bird. The man was now rather annoyed and grabbed Naruto's finger and snapped it. The blonde yelped in pain, but instead of moping he released a bit of the fox' chakra to heal the finger, and still put the fear of god into the man.

"I hate people who judge others on appearance, and since you seem so fucking convinced that the demon is still free, maybe I should let him out just to please you, after all you gotta give the people what they want," Naruto growled ferociously with his Onigan activated.

"Forgive me, please, but whatever you do, don't release that horrible thing. I don't want to be the cause of anymore death," The man whimpered out, on the verge of tears.

Naruto seemed to calm down a little.

"More death? What do you mean?"

"I just lost a whole team under my command on a mission… and I guess I let it out on you," the man said now crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know… what do you say? Let's start over. My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said extending his hand

"Hello, my name is Umino Iruka," grabbing the boy's hand, shaking it.

"Now that we know each other, get the fuck off my chair!"

A/N: I'm proud to say that this is the longest chapter yet!  
Those five elements listed a bit further up are elements found in Feng Shui, and are not the ones you'd normally think of. And for those of you who didn't get it, Hinata was in the forest with Naruto when the supposed attempt to kidnap her took place. Therefore Hizashi is still alive.  
Until next time, this is Jiraiya saying: Jaa nee, and REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I will say this _once_ and only _once_. This applies to the rest of the story and all the next chapters. I do **not** own "Naruto"; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators. Also, I will not be held responsible for anyone that might be upset with the explicitness of language, or groping in this story. Any e-mails/reviews I receive from anyone offended by anything (unless it's reasonable) will by responded with a big finger and a very upset author.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation.

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

**WARNING: CONTAINS CONSIDERABLE AMOUNTS OF SAKURA-BASHING AND EXCESSIVE CUSSING LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED; SO DON'T BE BUGGING ME ABOUT IT. **

Answers to some of the reviews:

To those who thought I made Iruka jounin… Shikamaru is only Chuunin and yet he was in charge of a team. What I'm saying is that you don't have to be a Jounin to be in charge of a team.

Dragon Man 180: Thank you. You will be seeing more of Itachi, but that won't happen for a while yet… and no, he won't be Naruto's jounin sensei. I am glad you thought the way you did of where I hid the ball… enjoy, and read on!

Shadow-Sensei: Thank you.

Puchu-chan: You should be glad that you just gained some distance on me… I'd have to hit you had you been near me. Even suggesting that I put Yaoi in my fic. should be a death sin. Shame on you!

joekool: Sorry to say I've been to busy with this chapter to have had the chance to read your fic… I'll get right on that.

sephynarutocloud: Explain please.

Masiyuu: I'll see what I can do…

It's story time:

Four years passed since the fateful meeting between Iruka and Naruto. The week after the meeting of the two, Naruto had enrolled into the academy. He had no place to stay, and since Iruka felt sorry for the boy, he let the blonde live at his house. Since then, Hinata had asked the hokage to be assigned to the academy, so she could be with 'her' Naruto-kun. The pair, now 12 years of age, had recently started dating. When they asked Hiashi for permission, the answer was blatantly no, but they really didn't care, so they went ahead and did it anyway.

Naruto had decided that he wanted to stay in the academy until his good friend Uchiha Sasuke would take the graduation test. Itachi was also one of Naruto's friends, and often had a sparring match. It was not often that an ANBU captain would take time sparring with an academy student, but seeing As Naruto helped him fend of Orochimaru, Itachi found him more than worthy of his time.

Through the years Naruto had learned a skill called 'immunity' from the fox. Its effect was just that. It negated the effect of most offensive bloodlines. It was extremely draining and the blonde could only use it twice a day if he was full on chakra. Other than that, as a present on his ninth birthday, Iruka had bought him a set of weights from 5 pounds to 500 pounds, and a suit to have them in. The blonde figured that it would take him years to get to the heaviest weights.

Xxx

The day of the graduation test had finally arrived. Inside the classroom, Iruka was busy briefing the students on the test. To help him judge the exam, another Chuunin by the name of Mizuki, was present.

"As your names are call, you are to go into the next room. The test will consist of bunshin no jutsu," Iruka said. Mizuki on the other hand was busy glaring at the half sleeping form that was Naruto.

"**Hey brat!"**

"_What do you want sensei?"_

"**That 'assistant' is glaring at you… he might be up to no good. Watch him closely. I know we haven't really touched the subject of bunshins, but I think you can manage,"**

"_O.K. and thank you sensei, it's not often that you compliment me,"_

"**Oh just shut up,"**

Truth be told, Naruto had neglected the bunshin and dismissed it after he first learned it the first year in the academy. His skills were rusty to say the least. As his name was called, he hoped beyond belief that he remembered how to do it, if not perfect, then at least good enough to pass. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, Naruto only managed to produce one bunshin, which also seemed to be mentally retarded, 'cause it was running around the room making bird sounds.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka practically shouted.

"You know, Iruka, he did make a bunshin, even if it did 'malfunction' so to speak. Not to mention his amazing stamina, we could let him pass," Mizuki said in a gentle voice, but loud enough for Naruto to hear it. He had already planned what to do. Mizuki knew Iruka was stubborn when it came to this type of thing, but that didn't mean he had to come of as a bad person too. Naruto's hopes soared when he heard what Mizuki said, only to fall plummeting back down after Iruka replied with:

"Mizuki, I can't pass him. All the other kids made at least three bunshins, and I know Naruto can do better than this. I have to fail him,"

Xxx

A little while later, all the kids were out side telling their parents how they passed. Naruto however, was sitting by himself, on a swing, approx. 50 yards from the other kids.

"That kid… he's the only one who didn't pass ain't he? It's a good thing too, considering that he is," a bystander said

"Shhhh. You know we aren't supposed to talk about that," another one in the crowd said

"Anyway, the day that… that thing becomes a shinobi… I don't even want to think about it," the first one continued.

Mizuki was inwardly jumping for joy. His plan might go through. He'd frame the Kyuubi child, and kill him. Not only would he come out a hero, he'd get revenge on the very thing that killed his friends and family. He even knew what crime to frame him for, but before anything, he had to talk to the boy.

"Hey Naruto… Let's go talk somewhere," Naruto looked to his side to see Mizuki standing by his side. Silently nodding, Naruto joined him. A while later, the duo sat on the roof of a tall building looking over the village.

"It's not that Iruka hates you,"

"Then why? I only wanted to pass the exam…" Naruto was now reciting Kyuubi's exact words.

"Well I suspect that it's because he too was an orphan… he wants to make sure you are strong enough to take care of yourself," Mizuki inwardly smiled as everything was going according to his plan. Little did he know that a large fox was doing and thinking along the same lines.

"But I really wanted to pass!"

"Well then, I guess I have no other choice,"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Naruto I'll let you in on a little secret," He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Xxx

Knock.

Iruka awoke to a knock on his door.

"Hey Iruka, get up! Something terrible has happened, the Hokage is holding a meeting right now!" Mizuki shouted through the door trying his best to sound devastated.

"Mizuki! What's wrong?"

"It appears that Naruto has stolen the scroll of seals!"

"He has what! Let's hurry!" Iruka said as they legged it towards the Hokage's office.

Xxx

As they arrived, they saw a bunch of people with concerned and angry faces and a stoic Hokage.

"I want Naruto found, NOW! GO!" with that all the shinobi scattered.

"_Where can he be?"_ Iruka thought to himself.

"_I'll try the forest!"_

Xxx

In the forest, Naruto was sitting and reading the scroll. He was still working on the first technique, the kage bunshin. Next after that, was a technique called Shunshin no Jutsu. That was a technique that the fourth hokage himself had added to the scroll. It was there for his son, since only people of their blood could learn it. A family technique, not like a bloodline, but a technique so special, that unless you were of a certain blood you couldn't not learn it… at least not to its fullest potential.

He read both techniques thoroughly, and wrote down every last detail on the Shunshin no Jutsu on an empty scroll he had in his pouch. At the end of the jutsu, there was a seal. It said that if the heir to the fourth read this, he should take a drop of his blood and smear it on the seal. He did so, and when it was activated, it revealed another scroll, though it was remarkably smaller. There was one detail that Naruto noticed. It had his name on it. He decided that he would read it later so he put it inside his coat, and continued to practice his Kage bunshin.

Just as he managed to get it down, and decided to take five, a shadow came up from behind. It was Iruka.

"Naruto…" he said in the most terrifying voice the blond had heard, including the fox'.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with that scroll?" Iruka continued, his voice not changing.

"Oh you mean this," Naruto said as he pointed to the large scroll he had previously been studying.

"Mizuki told me that if I could learn just one Jutsu, I would pas the test!" Naruto told him. The best part was that it was true. Kyuubi's suspicions about Mizuki had been correct, and the moment he had suggested that Naruto should steal the scroll, the blonde decided that he would trick the man, as well as learn a few jutsu.

"_Mizuki…"_ Iruka thought as he suddenly realized what was going on.

"Get down, Naruto!" The brown haired chuunin shoved the boy he considered a son out of the way as a rain of kunai and shuriken struck the man with a scar across his nose.

"Good job finding the demon, Iruka, but I'm afraid that I can't let you leave. As for you Naruto, I'll tell you a little secret," Mizuki said with a manic look in his eyes.

"Mizuki! No don't do it!" Iruka begged.

"If it's about Fuzzy, then save your breath I already know," Naruto said, obviously shocking them both. He lowered his head for dramatic effect, while activating the Onigan.

"For what you did to Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto growled as he stared the grey haired chuunin in the face. While trying to overcome his fear, Mizuki threw a kunai towards Naruto, which he easily caught.

"Pathetic! Let me show you a little trick I've picked up; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" four new Narutos popped into existence. They spread out. The real Naruto dashed towards Mizuki despite Iruka's protest. He faked a punch, which Mizuki dodged, only to be caught by a clone that sent a kick to his head. Skidding along the ground, trying to get up, he looked straight into the Onigan that now resting in Naruto's eye sockets. Trying his best to fight Naruto he jumped back and threw several more weapons which all hit air. As the scared chuunin landed he once again met the glare of the Onigan. This time however, Naruto spoke:

"Let me try a jutsu I've not had the chance to test yet. Fuuin: Nobiru!" the seal on Naruto's stomach spread out and started to close in on Mizuki who now was paralysed in fear. And the seal touched the unfortunate chuunin; he was sucked into Naruto's mind to face the wrath of Kyuubi. Two seconds later Mizuki fell over dead, for to him he had spent over 3 months being mentally killed by the fox, and not once had he died in the same way. The strain on his mind was too great.

Sarutobi had witnessed the whole ordeal through his crystal ball, and went to tell the rest of the pursuers that everything was ok.

Back in the forest, Iruka was stunned at the boy in front of him. He knew he was powerful, but this was insane. A boy, who had just failed his genin exam, had just displayed skills good enough to defeat a chuunin. Left with only one choice, he asked Naruto to close his eyes.

"Can I open them now?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, you can," was the answer. Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka not wearing his forehead protector.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now a shinobi of the leaf. Let's go get some ramen," the new genin leapt on his sensei, in an attempt to hug him.

"Ouch, Naruto! That hurts!"

Xxx

Sensei and former student, had spent over 2 hours celebrating at the Ichiraku, and to the owner's delight and Iruka's un-fortune, Naruto had broken his record and had eaten 40 bowls over the 2 hours, which left Iruka broke. Luckily now that Naruto was an official shinobi, he would be able to pay for his own food. During their little two-man party, Sarutobi decided to drop by and pick up the scroll and congratulate Naruto. The time to say goodbye came all to quick for the both of them. On Naruto's 11th birthday, Naruto had moved out of Iruka's apartment. Iruka had planned on adopting the boy, but realized he didn't need to. When Naruto had moved, it was both good and bad. After they had met for the first time four years prior, Iruka had signed up as a teacher for the academy. His schedule immediately was filled up by the busy days of a teacher, and even though Naruto lived with him, they hardly had time for each other.

After he moved out, Naruto had moved in with the Uchiha clan, well what was left of it anyways. The blonde would have preferred to move in with the Hyuugas so he could be even more with Hinata, but Hiashi would have absolutely nothing of it. Hinata's mother had died from a rare disease when the navy-blue haired kunoichi was 10 years old. She had been devastated, but Naruto had been by her side through it. Hiashi became colder at the loss of his wife, and blamed everything from germs to the clouds in the sky.

Until he appeared at the Uchiha mansion asking for shelter, and have it granted by Itachi, he hadn't really spoken to Sasuke, but over the past year, the two had become best friends. Sasuke was cold, and had only two things he claimed to live for; one was to rebuild the clan, and the second was to kill Orochimaru. He barely remembered Naruto from the fateful night, but he thanked him for preventing the maniac from killing his parents and brother. After that, he felt he had repaid a debt and continued to be cold. However after about three months, he had seemed to open up around Naruto. The Uchiha head and his wife, or Omura and Taka grew to like the blonde, like most others who took the time to get to know him instead of dismissing him as a demon.

Now that Naruto was a Genin, he felt he had to get his own place to live, and because he didn't want to intrude more than what was necessary. So he moved again. He found that the Apartment he had used once upon a time was still vacant, so he used it for shelter until he could afford something better.

The next day was the time for the team selection meeting, and as Naruto arrived, a lot of confused looks met him.

"Didn't you fail the exam? Only those who passed are supposed to be here!" a boy who was petting his dog said.

"Naruto, who had his forehead protector where it should be, around his forehead, pointed to it and replied:

"Does it look like I failed to you?" after he said that he found a seat next to Sasuke.

Five, ten even twenty minutes passed before Iruka announced that the teams were about to be read. He read them one by one, and when he hit number 7 he read:

"… Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," after hearing this Naruto was relieved that he would be with his friend, but at the same time royally pissed of that he had to be with someone as weak as Sakura. He decided not to comment… yet. Sakura on the other hand, was jumping for joy since she was on Team with Sasuke, and Sasuke was like Naruto annoyed that the most annoying girl in his class had to be on his team.

"Team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji," Iruka paused to let the groaning of Shikamaru and Ino die down.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino will be trained by their family and will not be assigned to a team," Iruka then finished with saying:

"You will meet your Jounin sensei in 3 hours. Until then, do as you please.

Right there and then, Hinata chose to enter. Upon sight, Naruto ran down and latched himself onto her, something he would never have been caught doing six months prior, but it seemed that she rubbed off on him, as much as he rubbed off on her.

The pair decided to have a lunch, which was 25 bowl of ramen; 24 for Naruto and 1 for Hinata. The amazing this was that they finished at the same time. After that, they spent the remaining time, surveying the village from atop of the hokage monument, more precisely the third's head. They sat and discussed everything and nothing. The time of the 'introduction to jounin' came, and Naruto left.

Xxx

Back at the academy, his two chosen teammates were waiting for him, and their sensei. That seemed to be all they were doing, waiting, and some more waiting. Finally three hours after the agreed time, a 'lazy looking, grey cactus haired baffoon' as Naruto put it, came walking up the hallway that lead to the classroom that team seven currently was situated in. The mischievous part of Naruto that came from having the fox in him for so long, was begging to revenge all the 'potential Ramen and Hinata time' the blonde had been robbed of. However, Naruto decided that he would just kick his ass later on. After feeling the killer intent oozing from all three genins the Jounin came to one conclusion, which he opted to say out loud:

"Well… My first impression is… I don't like you," to which the three sweat dropped.

"Meet me on the roof," he continued and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Five minutes later, the trio arrived only to witness their sensei already there and reading a book with an orange cover. Noticing that his students had arrived, He tucked away book, look at them.

"Ok. Introductions are in order. Who's first?" The jounin asked.

"What do you wanna know?" Sakura asked.

"How about… Your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future, hobbies… you know, stuff like that," the jounin shrugged

"Why don't you go first to give us an example, sensei?" Sakura continued.

"Ohh… Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm…Well I have lots of hobbies,"

"So… all we got to know was his name?" Sakura whispered just loud enough for her teammates to hear.

"Ok, your turn you guys. From the right," he said pointing to Naruto.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen… and Hinata-chan… and the Uchiha family. I dislike that flat chested bitch, Sakura, over there," he paused while pointing to the pink haired Kunoichi, and resulting in her screaming as she launched her Anti-Naruto attack. It was futile, as Naruto calmly dodged all incoming attacks. He then continued:

"I mean she's so pathetic, she's gonna get herself killed on a d-rank mission. Dreams for the future? To marry Hinata-chan, and become the Hokage! … Just like dad," he whispered the last part so only Kakashi could hear him. My hobbies are to train, eat ramen, be with Hinata-chan, and playing pranks I guess…"

"_Interesting,"_ Hatake thought

"Ok next one," Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my family, my friend, Naruto, and training. That's it. I dislike all else but things that a necessity. I wouldn't say I have a dream; it's more of an ambition. To help my brother resurrect the clan, and kill a certain man,"

"_Hmm… I saw that coming a mile away… he's an avenger, I'll have to keep a close eye on him,"_ the grey haired Jounin noted mentally.

"And last, the girl,"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…" She glanced at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-Pig and Naruto… And perverts! But most of all Naruto,"

"Ok, ok! I've heard enough from you. I already know what you are gonna say… Uhh indicate that your dreams and hobbies are, which would be Sasuke, so save it," Kakashi was inwardly befuzzled that such a lovesick girl was able to pass the genin test.

"_This just isn't my day… everyone seems to be mad at me,"_ Sakura thought.

"_It's all Ino-Pig and that Damn Naruto's fault!"_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"Yeah! It's Naruto's Fault!" Sakura shouted out loud without realising it.

"Hey, Whore-uno! What the hell are you blaming me for? Probably your own fault anyway,"

"What did you just call me?" Sakura screamed.

"Was I not clear? What I meant to say was: Get Off My Case You Boob-Less Good For Nothing Whore!"

That shut Sakura up for good.

"_Is he telling the truth? I am really just worthless?"_ She thought.

"_Hell no! We'll work hard and make him eat his own arrogant word; just you wait!" _Inner Sakura joined in.

"_Hell yeah!"_ The pink haired kunoichi replied in her mind.

Back with the sane, Kakashi was talking about the day after.

"Tomorrow is the day where we find out if you are truly cut out to be shinobi. Before you ask, the academy test was to find out who was capable of participating in the real genin exam. Meet me at Training area 7, tomorrow morning at 5 AM. Bring all your shinobi tools. And don't eat breakfast, as you'll just throw up. Any other information you might want is right here," Hatake said as he gave the three one flyer each.

"By the way, this test has a 66.66 failure rate," With that, Kakashi left in a puff and a cloud of smoke.

Xxx

After the meeting, Naruto had been trying to find a place where he could read the scroll that was addressed to him. A while and some mindless wandering later, he found himself back in his cave in the forest of death. He proceeded to open the scroll. First off in the scroll was the reason behind why Naruto was chosen, but since he had heard that from the fox, he skimmed past it. Second were details on their family jutsu, which were all speed or time related, which made them excellent assassins. The only fault to this was that it also made their blood speed up, and therefore could easily give the users the advantage of being hyper and loud. There were no jutsu to counter that drawback however; it had to be done through hard self-discipline training. Again the fox had forced that into naruto's systems so that were no longer a big problem. Third in the scroll was a bank account number where Naruto's parents had put away a little money for him. And last an apology for whatever troubles the sacrifice had caused Naruto.

Naruto cried himself to sleep after reading the scroll, only to wake up during the middle of the night. What would normally be the start of a good day, was interrupted by an over dimensional demon fox.

"**Hey brat, get yourself something to eat before you die, that sensei of yours is probably gonna be late anyways. There is no way that someone who 'forgot the time' for three hours, is going to be on time. So if you don't eat, you'll have to go through that test on an empty stomach and won't be able to perform at your best, which will in turn cause you to fail. Oh yeah, before I forget, I'll get you for calling me fuzzy, just you wait," **

Naruto wanted to complain, but decided not to, as he wanted to eat as soon as possible, and that didn't mean after having a huge fight with the furry entity. As the sun started to rise, Naruto legged it towards the 7th training area of Konoha, but not before stopping by the Ichiraku for some breakfast

Xxx

Ten minutes later, he arrived, only to find himself being alone. He decided to try using the Shunshin. He got the scroll where he had written the instructions, and started reading:

"Shunshin no jutsu, or body flicker technique. This jutsu increases the speed of the user to incredible levels. It does so by both slowing down time around the user, and increasing the speed of the blood running through the user's body, making him more agile. When in use, the Shunshin leaves the opponent to think that the user disappeared, only to be on the receiving end of an attack less than a millisecond later. Ways to improve the effect of this jutsu is endurance and speed training. To activate the Shunshin, simply let the chakra flow freely in your body, while focusing on the desired effect, before releasing it in a constant stream, making a barrier around you, where if everything goes as it should, time will slow down. This requires extreme chakra control; otherwise you might speed up time and reverse the effect. On a more positive note, this jutsu does not require handseals."

If he messed up, it would mean that he'd give the opponent the advantage he was supposed to have, and that would leave him open to most anything. After three tries, he figured he'd try again later on, because he noticed Sasuke approaching, closely followed by a lovesick lunatic by the name Sakura.

Xxx

Five hours and a lot of moping later, Kakashi arrived with some sad excuse. None of the current team seven bought it, so he decided to go over the details.

"This timer is set to noon. Your job is to get these two bells," he Jingled two bell in his hand.

"If you can't get them, you fail. You have to come at me with intent to kill if you are going to succeed. Begin," again he disappeared after finishing the speech.

Naruto was the first to try and find the Jounin, and so he did. He found a clone, and he knew it, but what the clone didn't know was that he had also located the real one.

He threw a kunai at the clone, but it was dodged. The Kakashi copy got out his orange book and started reading. This however didn't go to well with the blonde who now charged the alert Jounin. On instinct the Shunshin was activated, and his speed increased enough to land a solid punch on the jounin, thus making him dissolve on contact.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Naruto said, while making his voice as creepy as possible. Gathering chakra to his nose, he caught his sensei's scent coming from the bushes to his right. His improved hearing caught the sound of something that reminded him of a schoolgirl giggling. First he thought of Sakura, but when he remembered his run-in with the perverted man a couple of years prior, he recognised the laugh as a perverted one. He didn't mind perverts, as long as they stayed out of his way, and his sensei being perverted during his training time, well it didn't make things better. This made the fox in Naruto suggest several ways to express his disappointment through mischief.

The blonde used a demonic jutsu he had learned called 'Kage Heigou' or 'shadow merge'. The effect of said jutsu, allowed the user to melt with the shadows around you, and travel trough them. Having his chakra masked, he re-appeared behind his sensei, and performed the Kage bunshin. Next he preformed his infamous Oiroke no jutsu, thus creating a new jutsu that he called harem no jutsu. His perverted sensei had jets of blood coming out his nose, and with such speed it ripped his facemask. Unfortunately for Naruto his sensei was propelled away before he had got a hold of the bells.

Recovering from massive blood loss was a messy business, but a blood-replenishing pill did the trick, and luckily he had a spare facemask in a pocket on the jounin vest.

Kakashi noticed Sakura in some of the bushes near him. She had apparently been to caught up in Sasuke to notice him falling from the sky. The scarecrow, let out a non-audibly sigh, before sneaking up on her.

"Sakura, behind you," he said thus making the pink haired kunoichi jump around only to fall victim to a genjutsu he had prepared. To her, it seemed as though she had only passed out, but she had in reality been put in an illusion that would make her worst nightmare come true. And so it did. She heard Sasuke's voice call her name, and of course she was jumping for joy, but when she looked to where the sound had come from, she saw a bloodied Sasuke, with kunai and shuriken stuck in his body all over. To put it short he was dying and in need of her help. However, Sakura, being the un-talented 'I have someone to protect me' type, only fainted at the sight. In the trees above her Kakashi thought something along the lines of:

"_Maybe I over did it a bit…"_ before teleporting out of there. He arrived back where he had 'fought' Naruto, and he was out for revenge. He found the boy, and snuck up behind him. Forming the tiger seal, he cried:  
"Konoha's ancient taijutsu supreme technique; One thousand years of pain!" as he rammed his fingers up the poor un-knowing blonde's asshole, propelling the poor boy into a nearby lake. Now all he had left was Sasuke.

He found the raven-haired boy by having a storm of kunai and shuriken being thrown at him, thus revealing the last genin's location. Quickly using a kawarimi, he escaped unharmed, leaving a pissed off genin, who went looking for his teacher.

Kakashi now stood on an open field, waiting for his last student to come for him.

"You're not ready yet to take me on alone, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, leaving him a hint to the answer to the test. Naruto who was in some nearby bushes again plotting against the Jounin heard it and understood. Sasuke however to blinded by his goal ignored his sensei's words, and replied with:

"I'm not like the others," To which his teacher said:

"Show me what you've got,"

Sasuke charged, and tried to kick his sensei, but it was blocked. Using his momentum, he threw a punch, which was also blocked. Following up by another kick that too was blocked, he was left with an opportunity to grab the bells, but Kakashi noticed him just in time to avoid. Sasuke started doing some seals. When he recognised them, Kakashi was shocked.

"_No mere genin has the capacity to do that Jutsu!"_ he thought as he quickly tried to come up with a counter.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he blew a large ball of fire from his mouth. When he let the Jutsu go, he noticed that his sensei was gone.

"_Where is he? Behind? Left? Right? Above?"_ the genin thought.

"Below!" Kakashi's voice came, right before a hand came up through the earth and grabbed Sasuke, effectively pulling him into the ground, leaving only his head to surface. Kakashi left him there, as he went back to reading his book. Sakura had by now recovered from fainting, and went to find her precious Sasuke once again. Short after, she saw his head stick up from the ground, and again she fainted, as the thought of Sasuke's head being severed was too much for her. The Uchiha genin sweat dropped at the antics of his female teammate, and denied knowing her.

Meanwhile, Naruto had thought of a plan, but he needed to talk to the others, and lucky for him, they were at the same location. With only thirty minutes left of the test, he hurried to his teammates.

Digging Sasuke up and waking Sakura cost him about five minutes. As the walked back to the timer, Naruto tried to explain to them that if they'd work together, they could do it, but Sakura only fawned over Sasuke, and for that reason, Sasuke had blocked off his hearing so non of the two heard anything Naruto said.

Xxx

"Time's up, you all fail," Kakashi said with a gloomy look in his eye. He really wanted to pass the team this time.

"What! You can't do this! I have to be a genin!" Sasuke yelled as he charged the jounin, with a kunai in his hand. In one swift move, Sasuke was face down on the ground, with Kakashi on his back, while holding a kunai at his throat.

"NO! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, already over her previous shock as she thought of it as a joke from Sasuke's side.

"That may be true, but still, you don't deserve it no matter how much you want it. You say you 'have to be' a genin, yet you act like an immature punk," Kakashi replied calmly as he ignored Sakura.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura looked like a question mark.

"Basically… You guys are not understanding the answer to this test,"

"Answer?" It was now Naruto who spoke.

"Yes. The answer that help you pass this test," The jounin replied.

"So, when are you going to tell us?" Sakura voiced her mind once again.

"_Doesn't this bitch ever shut up?"_ all the male members of the team thought simultaneously.

"Geez…"

"Ahh! Damn it! Give us the damn answer already!" Sakura was now frustrated.

"It's… teamwork,"

This single sentence left the three aspiring genin silent.

"The three of you working together would have a chance at getting the bells,"

"But sensei! There was only two bells," Sakura whined.

"Of course! This test was designed to make you fight amongst yourselves. As a team you are supposed to forget about your own interests and work together as a team,"

Seeing no response in the team, Kakashi continued:

"Sakura, you were only trying to find Sasuke, and ignored Naruto who was much closer. Sasuke, you went around alone thinking the others would hinder you. Naruto, you showed the most potential and even picked up the answer to the test. It was not your fault your team-mates didn't listen to you though," Kakashi paused before looking at them. Reaching into pouch on his hip, he pulled out a kunai and held it at Sasuke's throat.

"Naruto, kill Sakura, or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi ordered

"Fine," Naruto replied as he pulled out a kunai.

"What the hell are you doing?" The grey haired jounin screamed.

"Following orders. Besides, if it would save Sasuke who is my friend and a capable shinobi, I'd gladly dispose of Ms. Pink and useless over here,"

"That is not the point here. You all seem to possess some talent, so I'll give you one more chance. You only have one hour to pass the test, and this time, I won't go easy on you," He said as he disappeared in a poof.

Xxx

Naruto led them into a safe haven to form a plan, and with the help of the fox, what he came up with was nothing short of sadistic.

The trio snuck into position. They discovered that Sakura had a thing for Genjutsu, and she knew one that would fit the situation like a glove. To their sensei, it would seem as though nothing was wrong, that was until it was to late. While Sakura activated the jutsu, the boys snuck into position. Sasuke was to take the bells, and Naruto decided to make it personal and was going for the book.

Everything went according to plan. And just as they finished, the bell rung and Sakura undid her jutsu. The poor Jounin was in the verge of tears when he saw his beloved book gone, but the tears soon became a raging fit. The perp. would pay with his life. Back with the timer, Naruto had started to look through the book, and after he turned the first page, a blush was apparent on his face, accompanied with a trickle of blood from his nose. A killer intent almost as overwhelming as that of the fox was approaching at high speed.

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei! I thought you said it was going to be harder this time…" Naruto grinned as he sat engrossed in the book, already understanding what was so good about it. During his Time in the social Konoha, Naruto had heard of a saying:

"Nothing can rival a mothers love... except Kakashi's love for his books,"

"_I guess it's true after all,"_ The blonde thought as the jounin appeared 5 yards from the boy's current location.

"NARUTO! Give me back my book this instance or I'll make sure you won't live to see tomorrow!" Kakashi had fire in his eyes.

"Not now, it's just getting interesting," Naruto, said as he waved him off.

"Give it back NOW!" Kakashi roared.

"There is just one thing I'd like to test… I hear that paper and fire doesn't mix well…" Naruto had a grin that could rival the Devil's, and the expression Kakashi sported was the incarnation of fear itself, as Naruto had been racing through the seals of a fire jutsu.

Deciding that the elder male had had enough, Naruto handed him the book back, and when the grey haired jounin got his book back he said:

"Did the bad man hurt you?" As he cradled the book like an infant, all the while glaring at Naruto.

"For that stunt alone I should fail you, but you did organize this and all of you executed the plan to perfection, so I guess you guys… pass…"

A/N: This was a crappy chapter indeed, but it was over 4 times as long as the usual chapters… so will you stop bugging me about the length now, at least for a while? Pretty please?  
Until next time, this is Jiraiya saying: Jaa nee, and REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I will say this _once_ and only _once_. This applies to the rest of the story and all the next chapters. I do **not** own "Naruto"; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators. Also, I will not be held responsible for anyone that might be upset with the explicitness of language, or groping in this story. Any e-mails/reviews I receive from anyone offended by anything (unless it's reasonable) will by responded with a big finger and a very upset author.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation.

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

**Side note: If Naruto is aired on Toonami, it will be aimed at little kids. This means all the good stuff that we love like the blood and possibly Sexy no Jutsu will be removed. To prevent this go to http : www (dot) thepetitionsite (dot) com / takeaction / 105379428 and sign the petition to get it put on Adult swim.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS CONSIDERABLE AMOUNTS OF SAKURA-BASHING AND EXCESSIVE CUSSING LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER. ALSO CONTAINS VERY DEPICTED TORTURING SCENES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED; SO DON'T BE BUGGING ME ABOUT IT. **

Answers to some of the reviews:

Dragon'sSword: I too am a 'pain-in-the-ass' critic as you called it, even more so than you. I noticed the errors, but as I'm going to revise soon, I will fix it all then.

Arurisonu Akane: well… I try. Thank you heaps for those kind words !

inuyasha-sakura: I still have a long way to go… I'll think about it… and I think you'll find Naruto sufficiently evil in this chapter…

Masiyuu: Sasuke is a character in development; he'll get his time in the limelight.

Carrot-Six: You have many valid points, but I can't answer fully without giving away too much plot… sorry. What I meant by rusty skills was regarding the Bunshin, and only that.

Shadow-Sensei: Tack så jätte mycket for dina snella ord! Boken vill inte komma ut för jag är färdig med denna ficen här. 'Best author ever'? Seriöst? Tack! (Pardon my Swedish… I'm Norwegian… but it was an honest attempt ;!)

Puchu-chan: Savner deg utrolig mye! Og ja... Eg må få de bildene ... XD

**It's story time:**

The first weeks of genin duties were rather boring seeing as all they did was D-rank missions, which mostly consisted of taking out trash, babysitting, gardening, finding lost pets and that sort of useless crap.

In the third week however, Naruto was mighty fed up with the 'shitty missions not even fit for an academy student' as he put it.

"Shove it, old man! I refuse to take another one of those retarded D-rank missions!"

"Naruto! This is the Hokage you're talking to! Show some respect! Besides, you're just rookies, D-rank missions are perfect for you!"

"Iruka, you can shove it after the old man is done with it," Naruto replied and promptly sat down on the ground refusing to move before he at least got a C-rank.

Sarutobi tried to explain the ranking of missions and shinobi, but it fell to deaf ears.

"C-rank, C-rank, C-rank, C-rank, C-rank, C-rank, C-rank, C-rank," Naruto chanted, as he had decided to be childish that day.

Sasuke was silently agreeing with his friend, Sakura was rambling on about how stupid it looked, and Kakashi was engrossed in his book.

Five minutes later, Sarutobi sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll give you a C-rank. You are to escort a certain someone to the Wave country, where you will provide protection for as long as he needs it,"

"Who is it then?" Sakura asked.

"His name is Tazuna, Kakashi come over here for briefing, you three genin, go get your equipment, and you leave in one hour,"

Xxx

At the gates one hour later, four people stood waiting. These people were, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

"The fuck is he?" Naruto yelled after waiting yet another thirty minutes.

"You expect us to know any better?" Sakura yelled back.

"Shut it, No-boobs! Here he comes," Naruto told her, as he saw the approaching figure of Kakashi.

"Hi guys! Sorry I was late," He said while trying to think of something they wouldn't question.

"Care to tell us why?" Naruto glared at him as he spoke.

"You don't wanna know,"

"Entertain us,"

"You asked for it, so don't be complaining to me about it. You see, I was taking a crap, and the damn thing just wouldn't come out. So after about one hour I looked at my watch and saw I was late, and figured I'd better hurry, and my body acted on its own and forced the shit out with the help of chakra. Good news is, I got here when I did; bad news is, I broke my toilet," Kakashi said casually, as if it was an everyday event.

Looking back, he saw his three students and client trying to prevent a barfing-fit.

"Told you so," the grey-haired man had a smirk under his mask as he continued to walk out the gate.

Xxx

Across the leaf village, the Hyuuga heiress started stirring in her bed. Luckily she had a late shift today, so she could afford to sleep a little longer.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at the Hokage's office, ready to get her chuunin assignment for the day.

"Alright old man, spill the beans, what do you want me to do?"

"I've got nothing to give you right now. You can have the day of," The old man proposed.

"Yay! More 'be with Naruto' time!"

"Naruto's on a mission. Left about half an hour ago. Told me to tell you he'd miss you and that he was sorry he couldn't say good bye in person,"

"Bummer. When do you reckon he'll be back?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Bout 2-3 weeks. 4 as an absolute maximum,"

Hinata looked like she was about to faint. Four weeks? What was the old bastard thinking when he sent her boyfriend for four weeks? Had he not been the Hokage, she'd probably attack him.

Xxx

Team 7 and client were walking at a slow pace. Sakura was bugging Tazuna with questions fit for a moron. Stuff like 'Does the Wave country have shinobi?' and other meaningless crap. At least it was if you'd ask Naruto, seeing as he already new the answers from paying attention in the academy, unlike Sakura who only fawned over Sasuke, and reading a 'stray' mission report he'd manage to snatch from Sarutobi. As Naruto became fed up with the Haruno girl, he started screaming at her:

"Listen up pinky! The wave does not have shinobi, as the country is too small to need any. 'Sides even if they wanted too, they couldn't afford it, seeing as a couple of years back, a business magnate by the name of Gatou, came and managed to almost completely overrun the small country. He fronts as a businessman, but behind the cascade, he's a drug lord, and a smuggler. With me this far, Vacuum-head?" Sakura could only nod dumbly.

"Other than that, he is known to stop at nothing to get what he wants. If the jobs are extra tough, he usually hires missing ninjas, and kills them after the job is done when they're tired, so he doesn't have to pay them. Tazuna over here is a famous bridge builder, who has happened to cross Gatou's path. In doing so, he is wanted 'taken care of', and thus needing us to protect him, but in doing so, we have raised another problem. As Tazuna has acquired shinobi help, Gatou will most likely do the same. This also raises our mission from a C rank, to a B rank, but we don't know if Gatou has shinobi help yet, so we don't know… yet," As Naruto paused for a breath, Tazuna was sweating heavily, and the male members of team 7 wondered where the hell Naruto got all this info from. Sakura however was just scared.

"Hey, Whore-uno. Just 'cause you ain't got no boobs, no brain and are a downright coward, doesn't give you the right to treat the ground you walk on like a toilet," The blonde said as he pointed to the yellow liquid dripping from between her legs.

"Scared? There ain't no room for fear in the ranks of the shinobi. You should just quit while you're still alive. Bitch,"

No response.

"Moving on, when it comes to why Tazuna would pull a stunt like this would probably be because the wave country is extremely poor, thanks to Gatou and his monopoly. Since we were being lied to, we have reason to quit from this mission, but then again, I'd like to see how we'd fare against stronger foes. How about you?" he ended with a question to Team 7.

"I say carry on," Sasuke said, really wanting to see if this mission would get Sakura killed and off his case once and for all.

"I agree," Sakura said, trying to impress Sasuke, but what she really wanted was to return to Konoha.

"Then it's decided. We'll carry on," Kakashi stated as the group continued on. Tazuna looked very relieved.

"… But of course, this means compensation from you Tazuna. When you complete the bridge, you should be able to pay the fee," the blonde said, thinking of all the ramen he could buy for Hinata and himself.

Tazuna gave a slight nod.

Xxx

The Hyuuga mansion; perhaps the most beautiful building in all of Konoha.

Within the walls of the mansion however, things were not so calm.

"The hell do you want now, Hiashi?" Hinata was pissed of, but mostly because of Naruto's sudden departure. She'd be sure to 'punish' him good once he came back. After she was through with him, he'd never want to leave again.

"I just want to talk to my daughter," Hiashi said, in a calm voice. He only wanted to have a normal conversation for once, and maybe… get on the good side of the clan future leader… it would be in his own interests to do so.

"Bullshit! I know you have some fucked up ulterior motive, but I ain't got the time for you," Hinata yelled back before storming towards the forest of Konoha, ready for some major destruction.

Xxx

Across town in the Uchiha manor, the two present males were sparring. Even though they had old papers on it, they wanted to test the Mangekyou Sharingan themselves to see how powerful it really was. The Tsukiyomi had been tested the day before as a favour to Morino Ibiki who was experiencing some difficulties in a certain tough prisoner. The results were sure to have Ibiki smiling for weeks.

When the day was over Itachi had won, without too much problems. The Mangekyou was clearly superior, but the cost for obtaining it, to kill your best friend, was too great, so despite what they had found out, Itachi would be its last bearer.

Xxx

Back with team seven, Naruto and Sakura were bickering like always, but that didn't stop Naruto as well as Kakashi to notice a puddle on the road. Normally, this wouldn't be too big of a deal, but as it hadn't rained in days, the two were suspicious. As Kakashi planned to let whomever it was attack to see who they were after, Naruto wanted to spice it up a little.

"Hey Naruto, how'd you know all the stuff you told us a little while ago?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been around. And I like to keep myself updated on recent events, why?"

"Oh no reason… I just figured that kind of info wasn't need to know for the average genin… that's all,"

"Feh, whatever," Naruto shrugged, as he started to prepare a lightning jutsu he had learned while in the forest.

Suddenly leaping into the air, he raised his fist, shouting:

"Jinrai no Jutsu!" he landed as he hit the puddle fist first, sending a shockwave through it leaving two unconscious shinobi where the puddle had just been. A stray electrical surge hit Sakura as well, making her head look like a pink cactus. Of course this made the rest of the team have a laughing fit.

Five minutes later, they had recovered, but Pinky's hair was still on end. Moving quickly, Kakashi made sure to tie up the unconscious shinobi before they regained consciousness.

Yet another ten minutes and a water jutsu later, the two were awake, and identified by Kakashi as the demon brothers of the mist.

"Who hired you?" the grey haired jounin asked.

"We ain't need to tell ya'll jack shit!" one of the two spat.

"Sure, but you will anyway," Naruto stated.

"Don't bet on it," the other of the two who seemed the most calm replied.

"Was it Gatou?" the blonde pressed.

"…" No response.

"Don't make me hurt you, you don't want that,"

"What can a little punk like you do anyway?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Naruto had an eager look in his eyes.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to hit the ground if you fell on it,"

"Onigan!" Blue eyes turned red.

"What now, gonna stare us to death?"

"Something like that. Fuuin: Nobiru!" the seal spread out from Naruto, and upon contact with one of the 'demons' the mist-nin started screaming and gasping for breath. This time however, the twat on the receiving end didn't die, just left with mental scars.

"What the hell did you do to him!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you, after you tell us what we want to know. Who are you working for, and who was your target?"

"Ain't telling, shorty,"

By now, Naruto was nothing short of visibly pissed off. He walked over to the captive, and started to press a kunai slowly into his shoulder. Ignoring the cries of pain, he continued through flesh muscle and bone until it pierced all the way through and into the tree on the other side. The onlookers could do nothing but watch as an evil aura radiating from Naruto kept them at bay. Slowly retracting the kunai, making sure to inflict as much pain as possible, he started the same procedure on the other shoulder. After this, he brought the kunai to the man's left bicep and started an 'open autopsy', which meant to peel the skin right off.

Still nothing.

Now, Naruto cut the rest of the muscle clean from the bone. Making sure the mist-nin didn't faint from the paint, he quickly used a weak water jutsu. As he still didn't get any answers, he lifted the man's shirt, and traced his abs with the kunai. Once he completed a circle, he slowly ripped the skin of his now bare abs. Blood was soaking the ground beneath them. Naruto grabbed the bare muscles with his hand, slowly started to pull on them 'till they ruptured or tore.

"There goes one," Naruto said, his face gleaming with sadistic glee.

Staring at the man's guts, the blonde jammed the kunai straight through the 'victim's' right lunge, slowly filling the organ with blood.

"The human body has over 600 muscles. I am just getting started. Aside from that we also have 215 knuckles, so it's totally up to you when you wanna start answering. I've got all day, unlike you," As he finished the sentence, he snapped 3 of 5 fingers on the Mist-nin's left hand.

"That leaves 212,"

Xxx

The rest of team seven only watched in horror, but the evil energy wave radiating off Naruto kept them from being to move a muscle. Even Kakashi couldn't do anything to prevent the un-necessary torture of the man. They wanted to vomit, but alas they couldn't.

Xxx

As a stifled cry silenced, the man finally cracked, and said in between blood-filled coughs:

"Alright, alright! I'll talk! We're working for Gatou, and we're after Tazuna. There I've said it, now please, no more, I can't take it anymore!"

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Naruto walked closer and laid his palm on the nin's forehead, and as he whispered the word 'rasengan' in his ear, barely audible so Kakashi wouldn't hear, his head was slowly ripped to pieces and thrown all over the site. He walked over to the other man, still unconscious, and slit his throat. Turning to his team, he gave a sheepish grin, and said:

"Well, we better get going, ne?"

Xxx

"_Hey, sensei, what the hell did you do to that guy?"_

"**Well, you chose a rather un-convenient time to send him in here you see, I was just taking a dump, and it happened to land on him,"**

"_I kinda feel sorry for him now, you know?"_

"**No, I don't. But then again I'm a demon so that figures. Had I been human I would most probably pity him too, but as I am not, I will allow myself to laugh at his misery; Haha, haha, ha," **

Xxx

Back in Konoha, Hinata had soon destroyed about a quarter of an acre of forest, and was breathing heavily. She had come to the conclusion that if she worked herself 'till she passed out, the time for Naruto's return would come faster.

"_Screw assignments, I want my Naruto!"_ she thought as she ran at a tree, jumped and performed an airborne kaiten, and crashed in to the tree, drilling straight through it. She landed just in time to see it fall.

Xxx

Team seven had been travelling for 3 days and had just reached the boat to take them to the wave country. At the moment, Sakura was shrieking. Why? Because she was attempting to sing, that's why. Not only did she compromise their cover, but she also managed to make the rest of everyone around her wanna commit suicide.

"Shut the hell up! Why the fuck do you think we're driving in this mist? It's to cover us you pink-haired fanny, but we might as well have a neon sign over us pointing us out and inviting people to come and kill us, with the way you're sin- no shrieking!" Sasuke roared at her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're so funny!" she yelled and latched herself on him like a useless sack of potatoes, honestly believing that he would never yell at her. She loved him, so of course he loved her back, it was just that he was shy. Yes, shy, that had to be it, why else wouldn't he want to be with the stunning beauty of Sakura?

The rest just sweatdropped. Sakura was a scientific wonder. To be able to live with seemingly no intelligence what-so-ever was simply astounding. To be a shinobi with no intelligence just made it better. How she managed to stay alive through breakfast, no one knew. At the moment, Naruto was dreaming of the reward he'd get for selling Sakura to a lab…

"Hey, No-brains, I'll tell you something about Sasuke over there," This perked the ears of both of the blonde's teammates.

"He hates you! You go around trying to look as good as you can, at which you fail I might add, and neglect the training. This endangers the team, as we are only as strong as the weakest link. We should kill you, but thanks to some lame Konoha law, we can't… fucking politics… Moving on, aside from that you're loud. You shriek like a hippo in labour, going all about how great Sasuke is, when you could be training and be quiet. This would help us and make sure we'd live longer. 'Sides, Sasuke over there doesn't like weak useless shinobi, isn't that right?"

He received a firm nod.

"If you'd train yourself, you'd notice that you could eat a fuck load and still be skinny because if you train right, you'll stay fit. No need for useless diets, which only makes you weaker. A strong you, would benefit the team, and might give Sasuke a real reason to like you… sometime. I really suggest you get some training before you die or get us killed… oh and for the love of god, don't sing again, you sound like a crow with throat cancer,"

He received a glare from Sasuke at the fact that Naruto implied that him, Sasuke, might like Sakura one day. Sakura on the other hand, was speechless, for the first time in a while.

Naruto leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear:

"One last thing, before you start yapping again. You might complain 'Sasuke doesn't like people stronger than him', and that's true. He might not like people stronger than him, but it'd only give him a reason to work harder himself. On the other hand, he HATES weaker people, so it's your choice," as he was going back to where he sat before, he quickly grabbed Sakura and flung her head-first into the water, holding her ankles. Twenty seconds later, he pulled her back up.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself…" he shrugged.

Xxx

Back in the forest of Konoha, well it would not be correct to call it a forest anymore as vast proportions was already destroyed at the hands of a furious Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, you must come with me,"

"Go away, Neji,"

"I won't, Hiashi-sama asked me to bring you back for dinner, and I'm not going back empty-handed,"

"Hiashi can go and fuck a cactus, now leave, or help me train,"

"Then I will help you train,"

"You're really going to disobey Hiashi?" Hinata now asked.

"He is leader but for a few more years, before you take over. At that time, I will gain more from being by your side than his. Besides, I think he's an old fart," Neji said, making Hinata giggle. Then the two Hyuuga fell into battle stance, and the fight was on.

Xxx

Team 7 had just reached the shoreline of the mist country. Tazuna informed them that it would be about a thirty-minute walk to his house. A noise in the bushes alerted Sasuke, causing him to throw a kunai. Upon further inspection, they saw that the kunai was lodged in a tree half an inch over the head of a fainted rabbit.

A white rabbit.

"Everyone, get the fuck down!" Naruto shouted, and the next thing they knew, a, as Naruto put it, 'fucking huge' sword spinning at where their heads had been not even a second ago. As the sword struck a tree, a man wearing sandals, pants, suspenders and some bandages appeared on it. Only one thing came to Naruto's mind. A BSDM Junkie.

"Momochi Zabuza, also known as the devil of the hidden mist, right?" Kakashi asked, to which he received a nod.

"And you're Konoha's famous Copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi. The man who supposedly has copied over 1000 jutsu and wield the mighty Sharingan, Am I right? I remember you from the bingo book I had when I was a hunter-nin for the hidden mist,"

"Do you two know each other?" Sakura interrupted and caused everybody to sweatdrop.

"Are you meaning to tell me that pinky over there is a kunoichi?" Zabuza laughed as he imagined a short fight. Kakashi on the other hand felt like crying when he had to admit that she indeed was the kunoichi of his team.

"Who the hell are you calling pinky, bandage boy?" Sakura yelled.

Zabuza in return jumped from his sword and landed right in front off her face. He bent over, with on hand behind his back and used the other to poke her forehead, while saying:

"Who is the only one associated with that eye-sore of a colour out of the people here? I'll give you a hint, it ain't a boy, think about it for a while, but don't stress your mind," he said and promptly jumped back to his sword.

"Now onto the matter at hands. Hand over the old dude, so we can get out of here,"

"I think we'll hold onto him, now move along," Kakashi replied

"No can do, sorry," Zabuza grabbed his sword and charged Kakashi. Said silver-haired jounin dodged, but was hit by a follow up swing only to turn into some logs. The mist missing-nin jumped onto the nearby water and started doing handseals.

"Kirigakure no jutsu!" He shouted, and immediately mist started forming around them.

"There are eight targets: throat, spinal cord, lungs, liver, the jugular vein…" Zabuza's voice came from within the mist before being interrupted.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, as he launched his fire-based jutsu into the mist. This served to heat the air and vaporize the moisture, making the mist disappear.

"Good job Sasuke!" Kakashi smiled at him, as did Naruto, while Sakura was fawning… as usual.

Xxx

Neji was walking towards the Hyuuga grounds with fainted Hinata over his shoulder. He'd won by default as she collapsed only minutes into the fight.

Xxx

Zabuza started making the seal for the jutsu again, only to be interrupted again, this time by the other boy.

"Hey, you with the sword there, Zabuza right?" Naruto called.

The missing-nin nodded, wondering what the hell made the blonde kid think he could speak so casually to the great devil of the mist.

"What's up with the bandages? Your boyfriend hit you a bit too hard during your BSDM session?"

"Damn you, peckerwood!"

"Judging from scent, the boy on that branch behind us is what, one year older than me? Not only are you gay and into bondage, but you're also a paedophile…"

"That's it, you're the first to die!" Zabuza roared whilst trying to prevent a barfing-fit from the obscene suggestions.

"If you want, I bet I can get Sakura to join ya'll. She's got no boobs so she should be right up your alley," Naruto mentally grinned.

That was it. Poor Zabuza couldn't take it anymore, and just as that last line set, his dinner came racing back up. That would have been all good, had it not been for the bandages that incidentally kept it all in resulting in Zabuza choking, and losing his balance. He fell, but right as he was about to hit the ground, the boy Naruto had mentioned earlier, teleported under his 'master' and caught him.

"You'll pay for this!" he said and made haste as he teleported out of there just as quick as he had arrived.

Xxx

Later that day Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's house and was greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna's Daughter, and Inari, Tazuna's grandson. The latter however, had become upset for some reason, but Naruto and company decided not to press it.

"Great Job Team 7, but the threat is not over, Zabuza lived and next time he will likely be accompanied by his 'side-kick'. This is why we must train to make you stronger than you are, this meaning you, Sakura, the most. Naruto is fairly strong, I'd guess about chuunin level. Sasuke is not as strong, but if we could somehow speed up his bloodline, he would have another advantage. Sakura… from your records, it says you haven't actually improved from the day you started the academy except for barely learning the basics. This means that Naruto will be guarding Tazuna, while the rest of us will train. Any objections? No? Fine, then let's get to it!"

Xxx

The following night, Sakura was fast asleep from working herself to exhaustion, despite her protesting that she would smell like sweat, Kakashi had made sure she worked harder than she had ever imagined possible. Sasuke was tired and just about to turn in as he was finishing the last of his evening meal. Kakashi was trying to enjoy his book, but the constant cry of Inari made him talk to the kid, and found out what was wrong. After a long discussion, Inari stopped crying, and Kakashi could return to his book. Naruto however, was having himself a little field trip, and would not return until dawn.

For the next three days Kakashi would teach, Sasuke and Sakura would train hard, and Naruto would guard and spend the night outside exploring the surroundings.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long… I was just having a hard time writing this chapter … and I was lazy… Sorry…

I just can't decide on whether to kill Zabuza and Haku, let one live, or let both of them live… what do you guys think?

Until next time, this is Jiraiya saying: Jaa nee, and **REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do **not** own "Naruto"; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators. Also, I will not be held responsible for anyone that might be upset with the explicitness of language, or groping in this story. Any e-mails/reviews I receive from anyone offended by anything (unless it's reasonable) will by responded with a big finger and a very upset author.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation.

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

**Side note: If Naruto is aired on Toonami, it will be aimed at little kids. This means all the good stuff that we love like the blood and possibly Sexy no Jutsu will be removed. To prevent this go to http : www (dot) thepetitionsite (dot) com / takeaction / 105379428 and sign the petition to get it put on Adult swim.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE WEAK-HEARTED AS I HAVE NOT BEEN AS SUBTLE AS I COULD HAVE BEEN WHEN IT CAME TO THE EFFECTS OF CERTAIN JUTSU BEING USED.**

Answers to some of the reviews:

Dragon Man 180: Thank you. No ass kicking for Hinata in this chapter… so to speak anyway, but it will come in due time.

Pyr00tje: Yes I do. The 'F' word as you so elegantly put it, is in my honest opinion the most versatile word there is in the English language. Thanks, by the way.

Puchu-chan: hehehe… the word 'soon' must've slipped out of my vocabulary… I think you will like this chapter… though the bashing is lacking. 'Glompu!'

Loki: I do have something planned. As to how Sakura's treated… you'll just do best to follow this story. (Evil laughter)

NotasuSama: it was both, and you alone think the Sakura bashing is over the top. However, this chapter won't go too heavy on the pink haired girl we all love to hate. So relax and enjoy. I had a slightly different take to it than you suggested… but you know, whatever works, works.

Knightowl: I will.

Kd8gun: Sorry.

Darak: I'll chose to think of that as a compliment.

Expired Doughnuts: Thank you, and sorry about making you wait so long… Hope you like this chapter!

RGFJ: Thank you!

Draconous: the trees that Hinata attacked didn't attack back. She would not use such a reckless technique in a real battle. Leave that to Naruto.

Fsafsafd: Thank you! I noticed that too… I hope you like this chapter!

Max Krugman: You must understand. This story is AU, so I decide how the different characters are to act. About the 'Ja ne' thing, I don't care. Again, I, The author get to decide whether or not Sakura'll be a bitch or not. It's not petty, it's just humour. Loosen up.

Monaki-cheung: No, I couldn't. I didn't really try hard, but that's another story. Sorry about the wait.

Allin656: Thank you so much! Thou art too kind!

Sevetenks the Ultimate F: Chicken is indeed good.

NarutoNoKitsune: there are other ways to show strength than by killing. About the lemon; If I indeed to make one, it won't be for some time yet, 'cause they're so young still and Lemons are extremely hard to write properly.

Shadow-Sensei: Thanks… and that was a bit confusing… but it's 6 am, so it's probably my fault.

Carrot-Six: yeah… sorry… if you just read on, it will all become clear. Yes, Neji has calmed down some, due to both Hinata and the fact that his dad never died. Hizashi is very much alive.

NarutoAndHinata: ok…. The bashing will be almost gone in this chapter… some in the start, but it'll fade away. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Midnight Lies: Thank you, and enjoy!

Wganas: You expect me to tell you! That'd ruin everything! Haha… you'll have to read just like everyone else.

Madnarutofan: Weird? I've heard worse, I s'pose. Action/comedy as of rather recently. Naruto and Hinata have not been in each other's pants yet, if that's what you mean. Different… yes. It will. I hope.

DeathAngel-Lavenda: I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. My notes does not mention any 'funky couples' sorry.

El Grey: Yes! I know. I was merely tired.

DotDotDotMan: Hey! I really hope you'll like this chapter!

Arurisonu Akane: I don't mind… here's a late update Enjoy!

OAD: Yes you do! Hehe…

Darkepyon: Thank you!

Granite69: thank you!

Aya-sama: Ok I will.

Manatheron: sorry… your review came a bit late into my developments…

Jetflash: Nope, Nobody will be gay in this fic.

Jointti: I'm glad you feel that way! Enjoy this chapter!

**Read this! A/N: **The reason I used such an incredibly long time creating this chapter, is that I had to make each character his own unique personality. Whether you like it or not is yet to be seen, but I hope you will at least appreciate the hard work I put in to it, before you complain.

**It's story time:**

It had been three days since Naruto had had a proper night sleep. Team 7 were currently in the wave country on a mission and Naruto had used the nights to scout the land. The first night Naruto had strayed and ended up in a far away village, by un-consciously activating the Shunshin. It was a village without knowledge about the shinobi world in general. The shops there amazed Naruto, as they held items he had never seen before. Most of it seemed pretty useless, but something that intrigued Naruto was this thing called a 'tape recorder'. This device gave the user the opportunity to record an un-suspecting other and use it against them later on, or for something as simple as playing music. Of course, they had recording devices in Konoha, but none were portable and pocket size. First Naruto thought he could use it to record Sakura's stupidity and force her to listen to it. Over and over again. Maybe it would make her realize something. On the other hand, it could come in handy in the field of the shinobi. When he finally had found his way back to their current residence, which he did by following his own tracks, he dropped into unconsciousness right outside the door due to exhaustion. Thankfully due to the fox' hard training regiment in the forest, Naruto would only need 2 hours of sleep for recovering if he had not been injured.

2 hours also happened to be when the rest of the house stirred to life and found an awakening Naruto on their doorstep. Poor Tsunami had received the shock of her life as she thought he was dead. As if that wasn't enough, when he started to stir awake, she simply fainted. This would have made for nice comical relief had it not been for Naruto being too tired to exercise the laughter-muscle, and no-one else were present to witness the event.

Xxx

The second night, Naruto had found him self a little clearing in the woods where he decided he could train some.

5 hours later, Naruto was panting on the ground, and as he closed his eyes, he found himself not being able to open them again. Stuck in darkness, the blonde knew what was coming; an audience with the fox.

"Howdy, Sensei! Long time no see! Got any new jutsu for me?"

"**That depends. First off I still have to get you for referring to me as 'fuzzy', but it seems that will have to wait. What I dragged you in here for, was to inform you that your body is now strong enough to sustain the first fox form. This is basically a technique that, by help of my chakra, corrupts you to be able to handle more of my raw power at once, without destroying your body. When used, all your fox traits will be active,"**

"'First fox form'? There are more?"

"**Yes."**

"What's keeping you? Hand 'em over!"

"**As much as I'd like to, it would mean the destruction of both you and me, as the power would tear you apart. If you want them, then simply train like there's no tomorrow. What you have to do to activate it is focus on the strongest feeling you have at that present time. You can let yourself out,"**

Xxx

Later that day, Sakura gave Naruto a piece of her mind, which in her defence wouldn't really be that much, for scaring Tsunami, even though it was an accident. The boy on the receiving end was plotting for pay back when Kakashi said they had to get to work. Another day of training, and they should be ready. Naruto was once again set to guarding.

Sakura and Sasuke, had both been set to tree climbing the previous day, and by the end of before-mentioned day, they had reached the top. Determined to be of use to the team, Sakura was practising her chakra control, how to use it right when in arms or legs. She would she could increase her strength and speed by doing so, and the next person she'd hit would certainly get the shocker of his lifetime.

Sasuke, had been pushed to his very end 3 times already only to be given a fourth soldier pill to continue his spar against Kakashi. This was done so that the boy might develop his Bloodline. By the end of the day, they had and as a little treat, Kakashi had let the boy copy 3 jutsu, but before Sasuke got the chance to do them himself, he passed out from exhaustion.

Xxx

The third night however, Naruto was mindlessly wandering again. By chance, he came across a mansion hidden in deep-forest, fenced and with guards every 10 yards along that fence. With his enhanced hearing, Naruto could hear voices on the inside of the house, but the recorder didn't get anything. He would have to move closer.

Xxx

As the sun started to rise, Kakashi had been the one to find Naruto that morning and this time badly injured and cut. The grey haired Jounin had found the boy un-conscious in the forest, and already be the time reached the house, Kakashi clearly noticed most injuries already healing.

Said Konoha Jounin felt confident enough in his team today to let them have guard duty. If Zabuza and his companion were to attack, there were now 2 Sharingan wielders, and Sakura would guard Tazuna. She had come really far considering what little training they had done. They Left Naruto in bed to recover, seeing as he wasn't 'feeling too good'.

Xxx

When the team arrived at the bridge, after a rather elongated breakfast, which lasted 2 hours, they were met with a horrific sight. Dead bodies lying all over the place, and those that weren't dead were dying. Mist started to roll in over the bridge.

"They're here," Kakashi said, and the team got into their defensive stance.

Xxx

Back in the house, Naruto was stirring awake as he lay there in his bed.

"Damned Samurai and their bloody swords! I swear, someday I'll kill them all," As he was still recovering, the fact that he sat up to quickly didn't exactly improve the situation. Regaining focus, Naruto glanced at his wristwatch and discovered it was already after breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen, about to give a prepared apology for over-sleeping, he saw only Tsunami sitting there.

"Where are the others?"

"They left already. They figured you'd need some extra rest, and that you'd catch up to them as soon as you got up. No need to worry. Come on and I'll fix you some food," Tsunami said, puzzled at his rate of recovery, but shrugged it of as she had seen stranger things lately.

"Aww Fuck! Sorry, I've got no time for breakfast, I've gotta hurry!" He cried, but just as he was going for the door, he heard a cry. Both Naruto and Tsunami recognised it as the voice of Inari.

"Naruto! Please, you have to save my son! I don't know what I'd do without him," Tsunami felt the tears coming.

"No worries, Ma'am! Those bastards are as good as dead," He leapt towards the source of the sound.

Xxx

"Sakura, guard Tazuna. Sasuke and I will take care of these two," Kakashi said.

"Roger that. But mind you if we die, I'll spend my days in eternity neutering the both of you," Sakura said whilst sporting a sadistic look. Unknown to the male members of Team 7, the pink haired kunoichi had let her more spastic personality take over, at least until the battle was over.

Zabuza remembered how 'pinky' had acted the last time they met, and he also took notice that the blonde weren't there and that'd mean this was going to be easy.

Sakura's chakra was now flowing freely, so if anyone'd try anything fancy, she'd be ready for them.

Xxx

Around the back of the House, Naruto saw two people trying to kill Inari, and it made him see red. It wasn't that they tried to kill an innocent child, but that they were the ones who'd almost killed him the night before… well them and about 70 others, but these two had been in charge.

The blonde readied a string of handseals, and whispered:

"Katon: Shoukyaku no jutsu (Fire release: Skill of Incineration)!"

Naruto watched in awe at his result, and Inari was mesmerized, although the smell made him want nothing more than to turn away. Yet the flames were too beautiful to turn away from. The first to go was the hair. It disappeared in no time. Leaving nought but a bloody scalp. The next to go was the eyes. The two samurai felt the temperature of their eyes rise as the moisture vaporized. As the eyeballs crumbled to dust, the two were sickened by the smell of their own skin melting away. Dripping of their arms with soft sounds of 'sploosh' as it hit the ground and singed the ground. They felt the muscles being turned slowly into crisp, then ash. That was the last thing the two felt.

The blonde let out a little laugh before turning to the little boy who too had witnessed the event, but reacted slightly different as could be seen by the little pool of vomit at his feet.

"You ok?" Naruto asked the terrified boy. Inari backed away, on the verge of tears.

"You… you monster!" He turned and ran like his life depended on it.

"_Geez… what's his problem?"_

"**Not all humans are as fond of torture as you,"**

"_Huh? How can they not, when it's so much fun?"_

"**I'm not exactly the one you should ask as I'm not human… You dumb ass!"**

"_No need for your wise-ass comments, sensei!"_

"**Whatever! Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have some people to save?"**

"_Ahh! Crap, I almost forgot!"_

"**No need to thank me… Unworthy ingrate!" **Kyuubi sneered.

Naruto chose not to reply, and instead tried to remember the details on the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Flashback:

_The next time the blonde would find the opportunity would be the next day. Having just become an official genin, he felt pretty confident that he would have the jutsu down by the end of the day._

_After failing over and over again, for weeks, the blonde decided that scurrying through the rests of the scroll could prove to be wise. He'd lost his copy, so he had to refer to the original. Naruto noticed what seemed to be a more detailed description of the Shunshin. Weird thing was that it was described in slightly a different manner, and detail completely left out in the other was included here, and visa versa. It would seem to people had written them and at totally different times as well. Modifications to the jutsu would explain why the first explanation, which upon closer inspection seemed older, didn't work. Why both were written in the scroll, he didn't know, but figured it was to show him what used to be and what was now, so he'd have something to work out from if he decided to add his own twists to it._

"_This Jutsu is a time and space Jutsu. It starts by forming a barrier around you, shielding you from the time-flow of the outside world. On the outside of the barrier time will be slowed down so that 1 minute to you is 4 to those around you. This jutsu requires no hand seals, and no one without our blood can learn it. In other words, it's 'Sharingan-proof'._

_The faster you are without the jutsu, the faster you are with the jutsu._

_And now, onto how to activate it. The jutsu requires nearly perfect chakra control. If you don't have that, you will blow up, as the chakra will go haywire. Another safety precaution, to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, like say if someone got a sample of your blood and tried to replicate it. To activate the Shunshin, simply let the chakra flow freely in your body, while focusing on the desired effect, before releasing it in a constant stream, making a barrier around you, where if everything goes as it should, time will slow down._

_Speaking of blood. Your blood will increase in speed keeping your body warm and agile at all times. This means your heart will go into 'hyperdrive' and wear out faster than a normal heart. This is one of the few downsides to the jutsu. Another is the added g-force you will experience. You won't feel it, but it will affect you. Bones will wear out faster, and if used too much, it can affect your growth rate. But of course, if you could find a way to counter this, you'd almost be un-stoppable, as I'm sure that the way of countering this jutsu exists, but I have yet to find it. One last not about the jutsu you should know is that, after you've reached a certain speed level, you'll move so fast that you leave an after image of you. It's sort of like a delayed picture of you, but that is only visible to a trained eye. More than often the enemy will only see a flash. This is caused because the human eye can only take 60 'photos' per second, and thus will not react fast enough to the new information to completely forget the one the just saw. This is also why I earned the nick 'Konoha's yellow flash'"_

Flashback end.

"_That was the easy part. I still hurt when I think about what you did to me sensei!"_ Naruto thought loudly in the halls of his mind.

"**Your chakra control may have improved with the water walking/ tree climbing, but it still suck at that time. Thanks to me, you're near perfection. And just to let you know, you'd never be able to learn that jutsu without my help!"**

Flashback:

"**Hey, insolent mongrel, I've got a task for you," **_came the ever-present voice in the back of a certain blonde's head._

"_Oh hey… I'm SO glad to see you again sensei. What could you possibly want now, except a flee-bath that is?"_

"**Shut up and listen you pathetic appetizer. I've decided to help you attain the level of control needed for that jutsu, as I, after living here for this long, know you ain't gonna give up, and I have no interest in being blown up,"**

"_I don't buy that. There's something you ain't telling me,"_

"**Well, the fact that getting blown up sucks, should cover the most, but you are right, there is another reason. I will train you until you can't train anymore, then I'll force you awake and train you some more until you have the skill to do the jutsu without killing us. This gives me the satisfactory of watching you suffer, which is something I'll never grow bored of,"**

"…"

"**What? Anyway, I want you to find a waterfall,"**

"_Why?"_

"**Cause I said so. Don't argue with your sensei, and just do it! If you don't I'll make your life so bad, hell will seem like a vacation in paradise,"**

"_Fine,"_

_The 12-year old searched high and low for a place fitting the fox' demand. He settled for a place near where he had stayed before he managed to enter the forest of death. The waterfall was at least 60 meters tall. Why the fox wanted him to find one still remained a mystery to the blonde._

"**Good to see you can follow basic orders. Now let me tell you what I want you to do. First off, I'll show you a set of seals and grant you temporary contract with the foxes as they are needed for this task, and I don't find you worthy as of yet. You'll summon two foxes, which will act as supervisors since I will not be able to give the right kind of 'motivation'. Then you are to do three exercises, one of which involves you defying the waterfall, by walking up the rock wall behind it, taking of the full force of the water. The next is to do the same, but you will walk on the surface of the waterfall, since this is the hardest I recommend you do this last. Third is, you will use the waterfall as a shower. The goal here is to, by using chakra, to shield your self, and remain as dry as possibly. After that is done part two of this exercise commences. You are to push the water up over you head, and ultimately stopping the water flowing for as long as you stand there. The foxes will only be necessary on task one and two, as they are to eat you if you don't progress fast enough. I suggest you start now,"**

_Naruto, who thought he had had it bad before, started to realize what a demon might be capable of doing. In the spirit of a boy he had befriended whilst attending the academy, Naruto could only say:_

"_How troublesome,"_

Flashback end.

Xxx

"Haku, you take the boy, with your speed that should be easy. I'll take the teacher, and whoever finishes firsts gets to dispose of the girl," Zabuza grinned.

"Will do, but first I have to take care of something," Haku replied his master before teleporting out of there.

Kakashi seized this opportunity and charged his opponent.

Xxx

Haku re-appeared in a tree in deep forest. Look down from the branch he sat on, he could see a blonde in what seemed to be a trancelike state. He jumped down, and landed 10 feet in front of him.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to progress any further. It would ruin my mission," the missing-nin raced through a series of one-handed seals, right in front of the non-responsive blonde boy.

"**HiJutsu; Makyou HyouShou (Secret skill; Demonic Ice mirrors)!" He said, slightly louder than his everyday speech.**

A dome of ice mirrors formed around a Naruto who was still not responding.

"You will have the honour of being the first victim of my next jutsu," Again he raced through a series of seals, this time using both hands.

"Hyouton: Ame Koori no jutsu! (Ice release: Skill of freezing rain!)"

Xxx

"_Where are you Haku? This will be troublesome without you, please hurry back,"_ Zabuza was genuinely worried about facing two Sharingan wielders as opposed to one, even though one of them was just a brat.

"Sasuke! Let's end this quick before the other one returns," Kakashi said through the mist. The raven-haired boy voiced his agreements.

Zabuza decided to dispose of Sasuke first, but because he now he the advantage of the Sharingan, the former mist-nin had problem landing hits. The ones that _did_ connect did so with full force. Sasuke figured he'd have to do something, and fast.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" the boy cried and shot small ball of fire at the direction of Zabuza. The Latter didn't catch the technique in time to dodge completely, so one of the fireballs hit his scalp, lighting his hair on fire. Lucky for the mist-nin Sasuke hadn't hidden weapons in them, because if he had, Zabuza'd be in a whole lot of trouble.

Xxx

Speaking of trouble, Naruto was now facing a slight predicament, as he had just snapped out of his trance-like state, only to face a rain of ice particles, which had a striking similarity to senbon needles. Not having time to dodge or counter, the blonde was hit full on, rendering him in his mindscape, yet again.

"_Aww hell! I just got out of here!"_

"**You do not enjoy my presence?"**

"_Hell no! Did you really think I'd like to be in the presence of the most powerful of the 9 demon lords? Get real sensei! Had it not been for that seal, I'd shit myself,"_

"**Thank you. What have I done to deserve such praise?"**

"_It wasn't meant as a compliment," _Naruto dryly replied.

"**Whatever. The ice-shards have melted, but that 'cage' around us hasn't. Time for you to wake up, and give the first fox form a try,"**

"_Ok,"_

The world of Naruto's mindscape slowly shifted into the form of the normal world, where he could just see what had to be his attacker teleport out of there.

"Hmm… Just focus on my strongest emotion, eh? Shouldn't be too hard! 'Cause right now I'm PISSED OFF!" It started as a mumble but ended in an animalistic roar as Naruto felt the demon's power charge through his coils. Elongated teeth and claws were visible, Onigan activated, the whisker marks were more profound, and something new happened, his ears became pointier. He ran towards the closest mirror, and smashed right through it.

Naruto was hungry, but not for food, no, this time he was hungry for revenge.

"First fox form, active," Naruto scanned his surroundings. A quick sniff in the air, confirmed his teams location.

"Shunshin no jutsu!" he cried and disappeared in direction of his team.

Xxx

Haku had just re-entered the battle scene, and witnessed his mentor taking a blow to the face from the copy ninja. They had next to nothing of useful information on the Sharingan, and it seem that an oppo… no wait, two! Two opponents with the bloodline. Now _that _would be something of a challenge. Luckily, the blonde member of the team had been taken care of, so that was one less threat to the mist-duo.

"How you hanging in there, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Although he was becoming more and more worried for Naruto with each passing minute, he knew he couldn't focus on that.

"I'm good,"

"Looks like your opponent has returned. Think you can take him?"

"I'll managed, how about you, can you take Zabuza alone?"

"Leave it to me,"

On the other side of the battle, two others were also in conversation.

"Why'd you leave me like that, I barely escaped death like 15 times now!"

"Making sure they won't get reinforcements, " Haku simply stated.

"Well, now that you're here, let's kill these two and get the old man, so we can get paid!"

"Got it," Haku replied and threw a couple of senbon needles at Sasuke, to try and evaluate his speed and evasion skill. The Konoha genin caught all the needles and tossed them back at greater speed, forcing Haku to dodge.

"_Seems like I have to use 'that' jutsu again. I hope I can hold it long enough for Zabuza to win and help me,"_ Haku thought and he blocked a kunai slash with one hand, firmly gripping onto Sasuke's arm. He then started to form his one handed seals, much to the amazement of Sasuke, and Kakashi who caught a glimpse of them.

"**HiJutsu; Makyou HyouShou (Secret skill; Demonic Ice mirrors)!" Haku yelled, and Sasuke was entrapped. Haku then decided to help his mentor dispose of his opponent then they could gang up on the boy. Of course that sounded like a sound plan, had not a bright flash, which seemed to come form the direction Naruto had been in, yelling:**

**"Uzumaki Naruto's forbidden taijutsu supreme attack: An eternity of pain!" they heard, and not even a second later, the blonde was in front of Zabuza, with his foot firmly planted in the older man's family jewels.**

The shock and the pain both ganged up on Zabuza and rendered him un-conscious.

"Sure took your time, Naruto,"

"You know a hero doesn't show up until the nick of time. Tie him up. Then there was one," he turned in direction of Haku.

"I'll make you regret throwing your knitting pins at me!" he said, pointing at the missing-nin.

"But sadly, that'll have to wait until we all get to Konoha," Naruto said as the demonic traits slowly turned into the humanoid form that they originally held.

"What makes you think we're going with you?" Haku asked.

"The fact that Gatou isn't gonna pay you, and the fact that you two seek a calmer life of stability, which you can get in Konoha, when we get you two instated. Why am I doing this? Because I believe you two could become valuable assets to the Konoha forces If you don't believe me, I've got it all on tape for you. I knew this thing would come in handy,"

Kakashi, who had tied up Zabuza, was keeping guard as he had just regained consciousness. Seeing this, Naruto found his recorder, and pressed play.

"So boss, how much did you promise those missing-nins you hired?" A mans voice could be heard

"10 million each," what was presumably Gatou's voice replied.

"20 M-million? Are you out of your mind? We can't afford that!" the first man cried.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to pay. When they have completed their task, they will be exhausted. My men will then kill them. My own interpretation of 'cost efficiency',"

"Brilliant plan, boss," after this, Naruto pressed the stop.

"You see? There really isn't any point in us fighting, and as I expect Gatou's marry-men will be along shortly, we will benefit from a partnership," the blonde said

"We'll do it. And then we'll go to Konoha with you, but mind you, if we can't find peace, we will leave," Zabuza stated.

"Deal," Kakashi agreed.

Xxx

Lurking in the shadows of the forest, two cloaked figures stood, discussing.

"This is most disturbing. By the rate he's growing, he'll be out of our reach too soon. We'll have to act faster than we had assumed,"

"Hmm… I see. I still don't see why we can't take him now. If he causes any trouble, I'll be more than happy to 'cripple' him a bit,"

"We can't because we aren't ready yet. We still have to prepare properly. And with the betrayal of Orochimaru, we are short on manpower. When dealing with demons, we can't afford to be sloppy,"

"Understood. Let's go back and report,"

Xxx

"Here they come!" Kakashi said as Gatou showed his ugly face, followed by a horde of men.

"Hmm, it would seem you caught onto my little scheme…" He caught sight of Naruto, "I thought you died, but I now see how they found out. We'll make sure you won't survive this time around!"

"It sure felt like I died, and for that I will slaughter you all!" Naruto growled as the rage in him activated the first fox form again.

"You didn't stand a chance last time, what makes you think you can do any better this time?" Gatou's overconfident laughter made him sound like a squealing pig.

"Last time I was tired, now I'm not. Besides, my friends are competent shinobi and a girl. You won't leave here alive, and just to even the odds, I'll do this; Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The bridge was filled with over 50 Narutos all looking as demonic as the other, surrounding the thugs, making sure they didn't go anyway.

Carefully wrapping a couple of explosive notes around the handle of a kunai, he sped towards an un-suspecting Gatou. Not more than two seconds later, the kunai was embedded in the back of the business magnate's skull. Naruto quickly jumped behind his army of bunshins, to shield himself from the oncoming blast. Said blast was big enough to take out half of Gatou's forces, and did the job of covering the area with blood and gore. Sakura didn't manage to find a place to hide fast enough and was covered in 'Gatou-leftovers'. The blast also took out some of Naruto's clones, leaving an opening for the rest to run for their lives.

Naruto started to give chase.

"Naruto! There is no need for them to die, their leader is gone, and they would have no reason to cause more trouble. Let them be," Kakashi stated

"What! They might find some other twat to follow, and start up again. 'Sides I want my fun time!"

"I see your point. You've done well today, so I guess you deserve your 'fun time' as you so kindly put it. Just don't make a mess," Kakashi said. The reason for agreeing to such brutal and unnecessary manslaughter was that he feared if the demon-influenced boy didn't get his way, he might go after the book.

Xxx

About 30 minutes later, Naruto was finished, and his face sported a satisfied look. The Konoha shinobi and their new allies waited for the bridge to be complete before they departed. They named it the bridge of Heroes.

Xxx

Back within the walls of Konoha, a certain Hyuuga, namely Hinata was impatiently walking back and forth waiting for Naruto as overheard the third get word that Naruto and his team would be returning that very day.

Of course, when they did return, she would have to kick their asses, including Kakashi's, for keeping 'something' of hers away from her that long. In this case, that 'something' would of course be Naruto.

Theft of a personal belonging was something she took very serious, but since the police force was more or less nonexistent, these days she'd have to take the matter in her own hands. Time for some serious whoop-ass. All the while resonating to this conclusion, what was at first two small sparks in her eyes, grew to raging flames.

Xxx

The only things occupying Naruto's mind right now, was Hinata and ramen.

"_How much better would life be, if Hinata's clothes were made of ramen?"_ Naruto thought to himself, as he imagined his girlfriend dressed in the delicious meal fit for a god. A drop of drool made it's way down his chin, and soon followed by a trickle of blood from his nose, as he continued to wander, lost in his thoughts.

Sakura was ranting on and on about how her dress was ruined, and how it was Naruto's fault. Said blonde couldn't see what the problem was, as her dress was already red. Only thing that had really happened was that she now smelled better, at least Naruto thought so.

Of course this was just a downside of having a demon lord as your tenant, you'd be bound to act like more like him.

Speaking of the fox, said bastard pulled the blonde out of his good line on thinking into the closest thing to hell you get without actually going to the real thing, Naruto's mindscape.

"**Hey, brat!"**

"_What now, miss me, or did you actually have anything of importance this time?"_

"**Watch it, asshole!"**

"_I've been thinking,"_

"**That's something I didn't expect,"**

"_Shut up, you overgrown flee-bag! As I said, I've been thinking, and as far as I know, that whole 'I have to call you sensei rule' only applied in the forest, so you have been threatening me with something based on nothing, as I referred to you as 'Fuzzy' when I was outside that hell-hole. Another thing that came to mind is how you've been threatening to make my life a living hell. First off, you already do that by staying where you are, and second, this is my mind, so basically, I'm the boss, I'm practically a god when it comes to this place, so you best get a grip, or it'll be YOUR ass!"_

"**Did you ever notice how it is _I_ who pull you into this place? I do control some aspects of this place, and I control MY chakra. While it is true you can forcefully take my chakra it won't be half as effective as when I give it. As a result, it would be YOUR ass on a battlefield. All though you are strong, there are many humans, not to mention other creatures with power beyond what you can even begin to fathom. If we die, I will simply be reborn, and if by some stupid mishap, I wouldn't be, I'd spend my days in eternity eating you, so death doesn't really bother me. The only thing is that it would hurt my reputation, but that too doesn't bother me either, as I'd be back stronger and meaner than ever. You WILL respect me, but as you said you are the boss in here, so in equal terms I do not see how it is smart of me to piss you off too much. A mutual understanding of trust and respect would serve us both,"**

"_Hmm… OK, I have some business to take care of outside, so I'll be back to discuss the details later… maybe we can actually find a solution that will be satisfying as well as beneficial,"_

Xxx

As the gates came closer, Naruto's impatience grew. First thing he'd do once he was on the other side of the gate, was a seek and destroy, without the destroy part, and localize Hinata. Little did he know, that his girlfriend was already waiting impatiently for his return. Having just reached the gates, Kakashi identified the team and the 'travelling companions'.

The wait for the gates to open seemed like an eternity for Naruto. He actually considered scaling the wall, but just as he was leaving that thought, the huge wooden doors were open enough to let them pass. He started to run.

Xxx

On the other side of the massive doors, a blue-haired girl suddenly stopped her pacing, as the gates started to open. She activated her Byakugan, and as she recognised the people outside, she started running.

Xxx

Two figures, running, heading straight for the other at un-human speeds. As the girl saw the boy and the boy saw the girl, they opened their arms and sped up to even greater speed. In a great leap of faith, Hinata was caught in the strong arms of Naruto, but as fate would have it, gravity wanted to play them a little prank. Upon impact, Naruto lost his balance and fell backwards stumbled a couple of feet backwards. As the two came to a halt, they were in a rather compromising position, as their lips had met. Now they could have got away with saying it was an accident, but as they held it for a good while after they had stopped moving, but as they didn't, Zabuza and Kakashi had a trickle of blood running down their noses, luckily hidden away from public view. Haku and Sakura giggled and Sasuke just smirked at the sight.

Finally breaking the kiss, both pouting as they didn't want to end it, (But their lack of breath forced them. After this, Naruto vowed to find a way to live without breathing for VERY long periods of time) they just looked at one another and smiled.

"I've missed you, Hina-chan," Naruto said.

"I've missed you too, Naru-kun," Hinata replied.

"I'll meet up with you later, on the Hokage's monument. I have this cool new jutsu, I wanna try. But first I wanna get paid for this mission so I can get us some ramen!"

"See you later then,"

Xxx

Knock.

"Come in," the hokage said, and the door opened.

In came team seven, accompanying a dodgy geezer with a big sword, and smaller person yet he had same level of dodgy-ness as the bigger one. Of course, this was only in Sarutobi's head. He'd never think of using this terminology with common folks, but thinking it made him feel you- err, younger again.

"Old man, mission success, hand over the cash. I wanna get outta here fast," Naruto was impatient, knowing what or rather who was waiting for him.

"I assume everything went well?" Sarutobi said, completely ignoring the blonde, much to said blonde's frustration.

"Actually, we ran into some trouble," Kakashi said, nodding his head in direction of the two 'visitors'. "Turns out this mission was more like an A-rank than a C-rank, but we survived. Tazuna had his reasons, but agreed to give us a proper pay," Kakashi replied.

"Alright, if you got a report for me, I'll sign those checks and you kids can leave. Kakashi and you two," he pointed to Zabuza and Haku, "You'll stay for a chat," the third stated. The grey-haired jounin nodded and handed the old man a scroll, containing a full report, and in return, the hokage gave the kids their checks which contained a considerably higher amount than those they usually received for doing D-rank missions.

Wearing ear-to-ear wide grins, each genin went on to do their own respective thing. Well, Sasuke and Naruto did, and Sakura followed after Sasuke, nagging him for a date. It wasn't until after the raven-haired genin had gone into his house, locked, chained and barred all the doors, that Sakura got the hint and left. Remembering what Naruto had said on the way to the wave, she ran home, changed and went on to find a training ground.

Xxx

On top of the third head in the hokage monument that was overlooking Konoha, Hinata sat, waiting for her boyfriend. Not five minutes after she had sat down, he came, or rather appeared beside her. It was so fast, that all she registered was an orange flash.

"Hey!"

"That was fast, did everything go ok?"

"Sure did," Naruto grinned, "I'm rich,"

"Huh? Why?" Hinata was curious.

"Well, apparently, A-rank missions pay _really _good," Naruto answered, never losing his grin.

"A-RANK? Did that old fart send you on an A-Rank mission! I'll kill him! You could have died for crying out loud!"

"Hey chill down, I'm just fine, it started as a C-rank, but we encountered some complications, and the ranking was upgraded. As for getting back on the old man… I think we can arrange something. I said earlier that I had a neat jutsu to show you, but it'll have to wait 'cause I'm damned hungry and haven't had proper ramen for AGES! Let's go!"

"Ok… just as long as we get the old man, for making me worry," Hinata said, with an evil glint in her pale, pearl-like eyes.

"Why stop with the old man…." Naruto said, while trying to look as innocent as possible. His eyes soon matched hers. He pulled her into a hug, which she answered by turning it into a kiss. Breaking apart, they jumped off towards the Ichiraku.

Xxx

At the Hokage's tower, Kakashi had just finished the report, and it was finally time to deal with Dodgy person 1 and 2.

"Ok Kakashi, you can leave. I'll talk to these two here," Sarutobi broke the silence. After that, the grey haired jounin left without a word.

"Well, first, introduce yourself, and state your wishes,"

"I am Momochi Zabuza, and this boy here," He pointed to Haku, "is Haku, my 'side-kick',"

"Just Haku? No last name?"

"No, none that I know of at least. When I took him under my wing he said he couldn't remember, so I gave him mine," Zabuza lied. After Haku's family died, he had vowed never to speak his family name again, out of respect for his mother and resentment for his father. Zabuza found out when Haku had slipped up when he had a nightmare. The older of the two had respected the black haired boy's wishes and he too vowed to never speak of it again. No matter what everyone else thought, the two were close, there was just no denying it.

"Ok I'll put you down as Momochi Haku, ok?"

"That's just fine," the boy answered.

"Ok, moving on, we wish to settle here in Konoha, and if you let us, join your shinobi forces. Life as a missing-nin is too unstable for us to get any satisfaction,"

"I don't really see any problems. Kakashi's report did mention crimes against Konoha citizens, but that they won't hold it against you, so by Konoha law, you are suited to join our forces. I do not think the mist will dare oppose my decision either. We will hold a test in a couple of days as to determine your skill level and assign you from what data we gather. Do you have any place to stay?"

"Naruto said we could stay with him,"

"Ok, meet back here in about 3 days, I'll have your papers ready and we'll test you. Until then lay low as you are still missing-nin, and we wouldn't want to cause any problems. Just in case take this," he said as he handed Zabuza a note, "permission with you. It'll be sufficient to make sure the ANBU and such doesn't attack you. You are dismissed."

"One last question; where can we go about finding Naruto?"

"Heh… just look for the Ichiraku Ramen Stand…"

Xxx

Back on the outside of the Hokage's tower, Zabuza and Haku were getting frustrated. They had asked several people about direction for Ichiraku, but everyone just told them it would be in their best interest to stay away, now that the 'demon' was there. Zabuza was fuming. Nobody, nobody told HIM what was in his best interest but himself, NOBODY! Maybe he should pose as a 'hit-man' who was out for the boy, it should be enough for someone pointing him where to go anyway. If anyone wanted him to actually go through with it, he'd just bitchslap them around with his sword. Again, NOBODY would tell him what to do!

He decided to go for it.

Only took about 0.2 seconds before people were lining up to show him where to go.

Xxx

A little walking later, and Zabuza had found the boy, with help from say about 500 bloodthirsty villagers, who were chanting stuff like 'kill' or 'mutilate'. Of course there was the odd comment once in awhile that would be along the lines of 'give that sword some good use and shove it up his demon ass!'. The reaction when Zabuza said 'no.' was that people was calling him a fake, a man who wouldn't keep his word and that he was nothing better that the demon. This was nothing new to the bandaged man, but when they started to throw things at him for not killing his new friend, was when it snapped. All he saw was red, even though that was partly from the tomato juice that had hit his eyes, but that wasn't important. This just served to annoy the large mist nin, and as a common rule from that day would say: If there were 3 things a man should avoid doing in life, it would be something along the lines of; do not, ever, have anything hazardous in the vicinity of your 'forbidden zone'. Do not ever tell a big man with a short temper and a HUGE sword what to do. And last but not least, do not ever throw things at a big man with a short temper and a HUGE sword, for not killing his friend.

It was time to slap some serious amount of bitch.

Xxx

When Zabuza had arrived, Naruto had been to busy stuffing his face to notice anything. However, when bystanders started flying in all directions, the blonde turned his head to see what the hell was happening. Homerun after homerun, Zabuza was busy swinging his sword, making sure they all got what they deserved.

Naruto on the other hand was too busy falling off his chair, trying to prevent a premature death from laughing so hard he could hardly breathe, as he saw nothing but an act of pure comedy. The fact that someone was actually sending _people_ flying over 200 yards down the road, didn't seem to faze the blonde as he was still too busy laughing his ass off. Soon after, Hinata joined his side at the ground, as did the workers at the Ichiraku.

Couple of minutes later, Zabuza was still engrossed in his task, so he failed to notice the hokage and a squad of ANBU make their way to the scene, but not that it mattered cause not long after both hokage and ANBU too fell to the ground clutching their stomachs.

Xxx

The swinging had been going on for at least an hour before the 'subjects' gave up. If you were to use Zabuza's face as a judge, you'd might think Christmas came early.

"Oy, Naruto! Care to show Haku and I where your house is? It would be nice to know where to go after wards and not have to hunt you down first you see," Zabuza asked.

"What the hell do you want with my house?" Naruto countered.

"You did say Haku and I could live with you, didn't you?"

"No I didn't, Sasuke did," Naruto lied. He had simply forgot, and when he thought about it, he really didn't have the room, so he did the next best thing. Blame it on Sasuke.

"Oops… My bad. Care to show me where he lives then? I had to track you down, and I don't wanna have to go through this again just to find him,"

"Sure, Hinata and I are going past that place anyway,"

"Zabuza!" The third had finally recovered.

"Hmm?" The mist-nin arched an eyebrow.

"We have to talk about this you know,"

"I figured… Can't we take it when the papers are ready?"

"I guess… well, until then! Too-de-loo!" Sarutobi waved the group farewell and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as did the ANBU.

"_Too-de-loo?"_ Naruto's eye was twitching _"I swear to god if that man hasn't gone mad already, he sure puts on quite a show. I just better work hard and take his place a bit faster than expected… that's all…"_ Naruto thought as he continued to wander down the road with Hinata and Zabuza. Haku had left during the 'homerun frenzy' and wasn't to be found anywhere.

Xxx

10 minutes later, as the walked by the Uchiha mansion.

"There it is," Naruto said and pointed to the big house.

"Ok… thanks I guess,"

"Hinata and I have stuff to do… bye," Naruto said as he led his girlfriend down an alley, leaving Zabuza alone.

"Ok… just walk up, introduce yourself and pin it on the boy. Piece of cake,"

He carefully knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He tried again, a bit harder this time. This time a teenaged boy answered.

"Hello. My name is Momochi Zabuza… I was told that my companion and I could live here,"

"Huh? Who said that?" The teen asked.

"The one called Sasuke,"

"Oh… Well, ok then, come on in. By the way the name's Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. I'm that little punk's older brother. Judging from the forehead-protector, sword, name and what I recall from the 'Bingo book', I'd guess you're one of the 2 swordsmen from the mist gone rogue… you and that other guy… what's his name… shark-face…"

"Kisame,"

"Yeah that's him… strange guy. Well anyway… you get fed up with the life on the run or something? Figure Konoha looked like a nice place to settle down? I take it your smart enough to stay away from any village unless you wish to join it… I mean as a missing-nin,"

"More or less,"

"Well you couldn't have picked a better place. Might take some getting use to but feh… I'm sure my parents won't mind having you stay here… not like we don't have the room… I'll have to pounce on Sasuke though… giving out his permit without consulting the rest of us," Itachi ranted.

"Ok…"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No, not really,"

"That's fine… One of the seven swordsmen huh? That's kinda big, ain't it? I have this feeling that you and I would be great partners… like as if I somehow was supposed to work with one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist. And if it hadn't been you, I'd guess it'd have to be Kisame, as the mist probably would have killed me for trying to join them… well tried anyway. On the other hand, if I were to work with Kisame I'd have to be a missing-nin like him… yeah right, as if _I_, Uchiha prodigy and ANBU captain of Konoha, would do anything criminal,"

"Sure… I've had a rather _tiresome_ day… would you be so kind as to show me to my quarters? I'd like a nap," Zabuza was desperate for a way to escape the 'over-talkative' ANBU captain.

"Ok, follow me!" Itachi pumped his fists in the air and started to march in direction of the guest rooms, while humming a tune to the rhythm of his feet hitting the floor.

The mist-nin's (yes, he still is one, remember?) left eye twitched, and he shook his head to the odd behaviour of the ANBU captain. He really hoped the rest of Konoha would be different.

Xxx

Naruto and Hinata had finally got back atop the newly renamed Hokage Monument, in Naruto's mind at least. To him it was now the Hokage Atrocity. As in it was an atrocity that his head was not up there yet.

"You had a new jutsu to show me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I did, though show is not the right term… rather perform on us,"

"Ehh… ok… what is the jutsu then?"

"You know how I am with names… I haven't named it yet. It's basically an advanced tracking jutsu I learned from the furry a-hole, for use among friends and comrades in arms alike, so that no matter how far apart we are, one will know if the other is in trouble. It does leave us with somewhat of a chakra tattoo. Don't worry though, it won't show unless we pour chakra into it. Another little feat is if the one of us who is on a mission, pour chakra into it, and activates it, it'll automatically work a signal beacon for the other user so if help is needed, they will be found quickly. The last thing it does, if we both activate it, is allow us to talk by thinking and concentrating on the other person, so again, no matter how far apart we are, we'll still be by each others side,"

"Sweeeet," Hinata was drooling at the thought of 24/7, wireless, infinite range communication with her boyfriend.

"What I think is the best part, is that whenever one of us think of a prank, we can immediately let the other one know," Naruto's flashed a fox-like grin.

"Hehehe…" Hinata rubbed her hands together, while her eyes held an unmistakeably evil glint in them.

"Let's get it on,"

"Ok, here goes nothing," Naruto said and started forming a series of handseals. A little later he clasped his hands together and quickly from there touched both their foreheads. 3 beams of chakra encircled the pair. One was dark red, one was a dark blue and the second was also blue, but a brighter shade. Each colour fought for dominance. At first the red was winning, but when the two shades of blue stuck together as one,they overwhelmed the red with their power, which now easily rivaled the other. The colour separated forming two snakes, which rose in the air in a lethal dance. As when normal snakes duel, these also refrained from assaulting the other. Instead they danced, each trying to knock the other down, in a fight for dominance. This went on for 5 more minutes and still neither had won. Both still standing tall, as if signalling it's superior power. The colourful display shone as bright as a signal beacon. As if saying to the world 'Here I am, and you can't do nothing about it!'

When the beasts of chakra finally receded into the two children, a crowd had formed at the base of the monument, in awe of the light show.

ANBU had gathered around, ready to strike when at the exact moment the light disappeared, but when it finally did, so had the children.

Xxx

Not more that five second later, the kids reappeared inside Naruto's cave in the forest of death.

"A little safety precaution. I figured I'd add it just in case the effects were too noticeable," Naruto said.

"That's fine, but how do we know it'll work?" Hinata replied.

"We test it of course! One of exit the cave and walk for how ever long, and we can try to talk to and locate each other," the blonde suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go out, and then we'll active it in say 5 minutes?"

"That's perfect, but we mustn't forget that we have some pranks to execute,"

"Roger! Bye," the Hyuuga girl said and waved to her boyfriend before she ran out of the cave. She as well as Naruto knew this forest like the back of her hand, which only served to her advantage since she knew where to go to stay out of danger. No matter her skill, she was still on a child, and if she were attacked by a group of the beasts lurking in the forest, she'd be dead for sure. Naruto on the other hand, was rarely ever attacked by anything after he at onetime was forced to rely on the Kyuubi's power to save him. The sheer amount of raw force seem to show the animals who the boss was, although the inevitable attack by an aspiring hopeful from different animal races had a go once in a while to try and gain prestige with their kin, they were all sadly beaten back.

However Hinata didn't have a demonic fox sealed within her, so she was still 'fair game'. After a fair amount of attacks, the young Hyuuga had learned where the safe spot were, and memorized them.

Five minutes were up and Naruto channelled his chakra into his forehead, as did his girlfriend.

"_Hello?" _Hinata thought, as Naruto had instructed her to do.

"_Yo!"_ Was the answer.

"_This is totally sweet!"_ The Hyuuga thought back.

"_I know! Now just let me focus… There! I've got a 'lock' on you. I'll be right there!"_ Naruto ran towards the mental beacon that shone ever so bright in his mind. For Hinata, it was quite the opposite. When she closed her eyes she saw a source of bright light heading towards her at full speed.

"Hello, again. Miss me?" Naruto asked in a playful voice and kissed his girlfriend.

"Actually yes," Hinata answered and kissed him back.

"Pranks,"

"Yes,"

"Victims?"

"Got them," She answered.

"Good. Who?"

During their time in the forest, the two children had mastered a vast array of genjutsu, and also how to time delay them.

Xxx

3 days came and went, and it was finally time for Zabuza and Haku to become full-fledged Konoha Ninja.

The road to the Hokage's office was rather calm, as people had barely started to stir alive from their slumber, but not for the Mist Duo. They had been awake for sometime already.

When the two arrived at their chosen destination, however, they discovered that due to the fact that the old man was taking his grandson to the academy, he wouldn't come in for about another 45 minutes.

So they waited.

And waited.

Then finally, 50 minutes after they had arrived, the door opened to reveal the third Hokage.

"You're late," Zabuza growled in a low voice and glared at him.

"I'm not late," he responded.

"Yes you are. By fifty minutes even," Zabuza pressed.

"Actually it's you who're fifty minutes early. I'm the one who's running things around here, and one of the advantages by doing so is that I get to decide when I should come in. Anyway, your papers should be ready by now, so let me go fetch them, and we'll get the evaluation over with,"

"Ok, let's go," Zabuza said.

"Umm… Sandaime-sama… I wonder if it's ok that I just drop the evaluation and start at genin level," Haku said as they walked.

"Funny thing you should say that, 'cause we're one genin short and there's a chuunin exam coming up shortly. If you actually want to just be a genin I'll give you a team so you can go train with them and have a chance of working as a team before said event. For now though, just follow us and see how well your pal does,"

"Yes, I accept,"

"Haku, that wouldn't be fair to the others, both you and me know you're at least as strong as any chuunin, maybe even a rookie jounin," Zabuza thought aloud without realizing it. The Hokage was too busy humming some weird tune to even notice about having to 'catch 'em all', whatever the hell 'them all' were.

"True, but Naruto beat me, and he's taking it too, so it won't be fair no matter what I do. If on the other hand I oppose Naruto and I have a skilled team to support me, we might be able to even the odds for some of the others,"

"I said that aloud?"

"Yes,"

Xxx

On two separate locations in Konoha, two shinobi were having a blast. Having established a mental link, they were filtering through the city looking for their victims.

"_Number one is set to go off at any time, how are things on your side?"_ Hinata thought.

"_Number 3 is secure. Meet me at the location for number 2. If we look together, it'll be much faster," _Naruto thought back.

"_Ok, see you soon!"_

Xxx

"Ok Zabuza. First we'll test your ability to resist 'interrogation', in case you are captured, then we will test your fighting skill and at last we'll give you an examination on intellect, which'll be written. Ok?"

"This'll be fun,"

"Then we're all set I presume, so let's begin!" Sarutobi almost yelled, as though the silence of the room offended him.

"Sure…"

"Ibiki, if you may, you can escort our friend to your 'office' and start. This first test will last for two hours or when Ibiki thinks it's enough,"

At the call of his name, Ibiki's face almost beamed with satisfactory at the thought of 'interrogating' this 'innocent' person.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama. At once,"

"I will be in my office. Call me when you have your verdict,"

"Very well,"

Xxx

"Yes, I found it!" Hinata said so loud that Naruto as afraid their cover had been compromised.

"_Shhhh! Quite down will you? Can't get busted now! Just do what we came for and let's get the hell out of here!"_ the blonde had a glint of evil in his eyes.

"_I'll get right on it!"_ Not even 10 second after she thought her reply, they were back out in the open, jumping from rooftop to rooftop twisting, turning and flipping their way through the air towards their safe spot.

Xxx

During the next two hours, three screams, three LOUD screams boomed through the normally serene village of Konoha. They were not from Ibiki's office, much to his displeasure, but in fact from three different locations. After the last of the screams had died, all three sources boomed yet again, but this time, as if rehearsed, with the single word 'NARUTO!'.

The hunt was on.

Xxx

Sarutobi had returned to Ibiki's 'office', wearing a rather soaked robe, and found Zabuza very much asleep, and Ibiki aggravated beyond human limits. Never had his methods failed this miserably, but then again, everything has a first.

"Wake up Zabuza," The third said as he poked the sleeping man with his pipe.

"Huh? Is it over already? Ok, what's next?" Zabuza yawned.

"We'll test your fighting ability,"

"Why? Haven't Kakashi told you enough already?"

"He has only told me so and so. He is a very lazy man you see, and if it's not absolutely necessary, he won't be likely to do it at all. So if you please, I want a demonstration. We'll go to one of the many training ground we have, and there you'll fight me,"

"Sure, let's get it on, old man,"

Sarutobi gave Zabuza a thorough thrashing, as was expected. After all, he wasn't Hokage for his 'utterly cool beard' alone. It was nothing a week in the hospital wouldn't fix, but it still managed to give the current hokage a proper overview of the soon-to-be Konoha shinobi's skills.

As his arms and head were still working, Zabuza got his written test while he was in the hospital bed. He answered each question, as best he could, but wasn't due to his time in school, it was based solely on his own experiences. And odd as it may seem, he aced it. When he was 'released' from the hospital a week later, he would be informed that he was put as a jounin who was temporarily assigned to teach a Genin team, which consisted of Haku, and two other boys called Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

Xxx

As soon as Zabuza was safe in the hospital bed, Sarutobi, who was still as soaked as he was before the fight with Zabuza, resumed what he was doing before he had to abruptly abort when he was to check how Zabuza had done with Ibiki, which was manhunt. More precisely a Naruto-hunt. Joined by his former pupil and toad hermit, Jiraiya, who now sported a green-ish face and threw up every 25 meters, and Hiashi who for some reason had Gai hugging his arm, with hearts in his eyes.

Only one thing was on their minds, and that was: REVENGE!

The boy, whom the trio (Gai doesn't count) were after, was minding his business as he stuffed his face with Ramen. He felt he deserved a reward after the days job well done. His love for ramen would also be his undoing, as it was a known fact in the village that the blonde could spend hours devouring the stuff.

The hour of doom drew near, as the trio closed in on the unsuspecting boy.

Closer.

And closer.

Yet even closer.

Closer still.

"Naruto…" said a voice dripping with venom.

Naruto turned slowly, trying to get as much ramen with him as possible, not did he know what awaited him, but twenty years later, it would be still used to scare small children to behave properly.

A/N: Oh yeah… just so we're clear; Zabuza and Haku ARE NOT GAY! They have a 'father & son' relationship. This story will NOT HAVE ANY GAY RELATIONSHIPS. I may joke on the subject, but that's it. I know it sucked, but don't kill me! It's 5 in the morning. I should probably have spent more time on it, but I wanted to give this Chapter to you now more than later.

On a further notice, I do not know when my next chapter will be up. Sorry. Until next time, this is Jiraiya saying: Enjoy, Toodeloo and **REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do **not** own "Naruto"; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators. Also, I will not be held responsible for anyone that might be upset with the explicitness of language, or groping in this story. Any e-mails/reviews I receive from anyone offended by anything (unless it's reasonable) will by responded with a big finger and a very upset author.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

"_Blah,_" – Thinking/mental conversation.

"**Blah,**"** –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,_**" – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

**WARNING: Excessive language. You have been warned.  
**

**Muahahaha!** Look who the fuck is back! You all thought I was dead, didn't ya? Thought I'd left it? Pfft. Proved you wrong, that's what I did.

**It's story time:**

"Naruto…" said a voice dripping with venom.

Naruto turned slowly, trying to get as much ramen with him as possible, not did he know what fate had in store for him, but twenty years later, it would be still used to scare small children to behave properly.

"Why if it isn't the Old Pervert, the Super Pervert and Mr. I've-got-a-cactus-up-my-backside-and-I-quite-enjoy-it. What brings you to this side of town?" Naruto asked as casual as he could, while trying to ignore the barfing Jiraiya and the highly uncomfortable Hiashi that accompanied Sarutobi.

"As if you don't know, you devious punk! I have self-irony beyond what should be humanly possible, but this is taking it WAY too far! I would have thought that sticking you with Kakashi had taught you never to mess with the book!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Naruto feigned.

"Don't play stupid! I know it was you!" the third accused.

"I don't see what I've done wrong," the blonde answered.

"Jiraiya, you go first,"

"Ok, but I still haven't got that horrid image out of my head. It's makin' me sicker by the minute…" Jiraiya whimpered

"Just GO THE FUCK AHEAD!" Sarutobi roared at his former student.

Before Jiraiya got the chance to talk, Naruto had already launched into a mental conversation with his girlfriend.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Up and about," _Hinata replied_ "Why?"_

"_Well our 'clients' seem to have some problems with our 'services'. It appears they want a refund."_

"_Well, then let's give them one, but don't do or say anything until I get there!"_ Hinata ordered.

"_Ok. See you soon," _Naruto shut down the mental link just as Jiraiya managed to get a free minute to talk without barfing.

But alas, it turned out that Jiraiya would not be able to say _anything_ at all, until Hinata got there. (And not like that, you sick bastards! Shame on you for even thinking it!!)

When Hinata finally _did_ show up, the trio had a somewhat of shocked expression plastered on their faces, although Jiraiya soon returned to being sick all over the place.

"What in the name of all that is holy, are _you_ doing here, daughter? Hiashi looked so perplexed, that apparently he'd forgot all about Gai clinging to his arm, as if his life depended on it.

"I am here because my boyfriend, that being Naruto by the way, wanted me to. And he said that for some reason that beats me, you weren't pleased with our performance. We wish you to kindly explain what we did wrong, so we can improve for the next time you require our services to spike up your otherwise boring and one-tracked lives," Hinata explained.

"_Your_ performance!? As in you were in on it!?" Sarutobi and Hiashi yelled. Jiraiya was still emptying himself on the ground. Naruto started to wonder how much the old pervert was able to contain. Having been at it for so long, he should be empty rather soon.

"Why of course. As good as Naruto may be, even he can't take on 3 clients by himself," the girl continued.

"Will you stop referring to us as your clients!? You're making it sound like we asked for this atrocity!" Sarutobi was visually red as a ripe tomato. Not from blushing, but from pure and utter rage.

"Oh but you did! As already explained, by leading such boring and one-tracked lives, you singled yourselves out," Naruto stated.

"No matter, what you did was way out of line!" The third raged on.

"Our views differ once more. We did what we saw necessary," By this time, Jiraiya had regained his posture, and seemed ready to join 'conversation'.

"I, The mighty and stunning Jiraiya, should not have to witness such things. There I was minding my own business,"

"In other words, you were peeping on innocent girls," Naruto interrupted.

"Be that as it may, it's still my business. I do after all have a book to publish. As such, I would prefer they stay girls, and NOT turn into _men_ before my very eyes, thank you very much. I may be legendary, but I'm not built to handle such shocks. I puked up stuff I ate last year for crying out loud! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to get something to eat, if I'm not to die from lack of nutrition and get the Yamanaka's to erase this memory from my brain," Jiraiya turned to leave.

"At least now you won't spend as much time peeping! We saved you from that one-tracked life you had, and you should thank us!" Naruto bellowed after the frog hermit.

"We're not finished! As if doing such a thing to a Konoha hero wasn't bad enough, and I can only just endure the pain of the memory of what you did to my precious! I couldn't put the fire out! I tried every water jutsu in the Konoha repertoire, and still the flames just wouldn't _die_… my poor book…" The old man was now crying.

"Geez… it was only a simple genjutsu… don't get you panties in a bunch," Hinata shrugged… maybe they'd gone to far? Nah!

"Simple!? Ruddy hell! The last thing it was; was simple! I tried EVERYTHING! And when that wretched jutsu of yours ended, I was left with the wet remains of my beloved book… now I'll have to get a new one, and the shop said they won't get another shipment in two freaking months! What am I to do!?"

"Had we not done it, you'd be stuck in the office reading the same book day in and day out every chance you got. We helped you get the chance to experience the Konoha of today by doing this. Now you can use your breaks to walk the city, and get something more out of your off time than perversion. You too should thank us," Hinata said

"Thank you? I'll fucking kill you for robbing me of my book!"

"Excuse us, but we never told you to soak the book, that was all your idea," Naruto chimed in.

"Oh, Sandaime-sama, you can't kill them until they explain why the **_HELL_** Gai, asked me to marry him, and when I said no, he apparently thought I said yes, then grabbed a hold of my arm, and started rambling about what kind of wedding we should have and then when I tried to hit him, he started yelling about how I 'like it _rough'_," Hiashi glared at the kids with so much hatred, both children felt it in their very souls. Even when having been practically raised by the greatest of the demon lords, Naruto still felt it hard. But neither child, let it show that they were even in the slightest fazed.

"After they give a lengthy explanation, they'll tell me how to undo what the hell they did to make this annoying 'Mary' think he's in love with me." Hiashi's glare never let up.

"Oh come on! Can you honestly say it's that bad to have a man be in love with you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I can, and I will," Hiashi replied.

"Are you really that insecure in your own sexuality? Or are you just trying to save face by being the prejudice clan leader of doom?" Naruto shook his head.

"…"

"We thought we should help you get some colour into a otherwise boring and rather grey day. Just be glad we don't charge a fee from you lot. If that's all, Naruto and I have some cuddling to do, so we'll be leaving now. By the way, Hiashi, we can't undo what we did. Just pray to whatever gods you believe in that Gai haven't dragged you to an altar during the next 48 hours. Bye, suckers!" Hinata flipped them the bird, and the mischievous duo faded away.

"FUCK! They got away! Why didn't you stop them, you complete and utter bastard!?" Sarutobi was turning his anger onto the now horror stricken Hiashi.

"48 h-hours!? Holy white fuck! Just how the hell am I gonna survive that? Why me!?" the Hyuuga leader cried, ignoring the hokage, as he turned and left towards the Hyuuga mansion.

"I'll get you back, if it's the last thing I ever do!" The third yelled into the sky.

Xxx

The mischievous couple re-appeared in their cave and promptly burst into fits of howling laughter and giggles respectively. When said fits ended they acted upon their previous statement, and cuddled. They stayed like that until the next morning.

Xxx

Far away from the cuddling couple, 9 shady characters were sitting on pointy rocks; trying to see who could get it the furthest up his ass without showing signs of pain. The first to show any emotion at all would be the loser and also a homo. He would be marked and mocked as such until the next stick-something-up-your-ass contest announced another one as the homo. These nine buggers were known as the Akatsuki.

"Ouch!… oh fuck!"

"Haha, Deidara's the homo!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kisame, or the next time you take a dump will redefine the word explosive."

"Right, well onto the next matter of things, our scouts report that the beast of Konoha is growing in power fast, too fast. We will have to get at it before scheduled, if not just to contain it until the time is right. That will be the current priority, do not kill, maiming is OK as long as he lives. If loss of vital fluids becomes too serious, you will feed him a blood-replenishing pill. This is vital to the cause. We will attack in groups of three, in case one group gets defeated, another will move in. Yes I realise what I just said, but the beast was not the demon king without reason. At full power we wouldn't last a second even if we attacked all at once, AND we were allied with the other beasts. The fourth hokage got lucky. That's all. Dismissed,"

Xxx

Yet further from the cuddling couple.

"The chuunin exam is coming up, Orochimaru-sama, and the leaf is hosting."

"Excellent. I will use this opportunity to acquire the Sharingan once and for all. And take care of that Kyuubi-brat who stopped me the last time. He'll learn not to mess with his superiors."

"It shall be done, my lord."

"That will be all, Kabuto, leave my presence at once."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Xxx

Even further away from the cuddling couple:

"Kazekage-sama, the Raikage is here to see you."

"Excellent, let him in."

"Hello again, my colleague of the sand,"

The Kazekage only gave a slight nod.

"The plan is progressing according to schedule. This chuunin exam will be their last."

"The leaf _will_ crumble for its transgressions against our two nations. With our two containers, we will surely crush them to dust. I can't wait for the moment the Hokage kisses the hem of our robes in defeat!"

Both leaders let out a roaring laughter.

Xxx

And back with the cuddling couple:

_(Snore_) Naruto was snoring.

"**Hey, brat! You're snoring! Stop it, right now, or I'll hurt you!" **Kyuubi was not fond of that.

_(Snore)_ Naruto didn't care.

"**Ok, you asked for it." **Kyuubi hurt Naruto. (A/N: No, I won't elaborate.)

"_What the FUCK was that for?"_

"**You were snoring."**

"_Was not."_

"**Were too."**

"_Was not."_

"**Yes you were, now shut up, wake up and let me sleep."**

"…_Was not."_ With that said, Naruto was forced awake. Someone was gonna pay.

Xxx

"Hokage-sama, we found _this_ one lurking about, obviously up to no good. He's yours to decide what to do with." A masked shinobi said, dropping Naruto face-first on top of Sarutobi's desk.

"Ahh… good. Now please excuse me. I've just the right thing for this little troublemaker."

The sound of Naruto screaming was hear throughout the village and would not stop until late at night. Jiraiya and Hiashi smiled at justice being served.

Xxx

Time passed, and before short, the time for the chuunin exam fell upon Konoha. The leaf would be this year's host.

Team 7 had just been told by Kakashi that they had been nominated.

"**Hey kid, it would be a wise thing for you to upgrade your wardrobe and equipment before this exam." **The Kyuubi said.

"_Way ahead of you sensei." _Naruto replied, and spent the day out shopping. Hinata was of course right by his side, every second.

Xxx

The next morning, Team Seven were together and determined to take the chuunin exam.

They got into the room where the first test where to be held without incident, if you didn't count the two bullies who under the excuse of weeding out the weak, refused the genin entrance. They were acting without the Hokage's permission, and when Naruto reminded them of this, they quietly got up and walked away, with their tails between their legs.

In the room were all of the year's rookie genin. There was Inuzuka Kiba, Momochi Haku and Aburame Shino, who made up team 8, and Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino who made up team 10.

"Hey! Nice to see you here Naruto!" Kiba shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Kiba's dog companion, Akamaru was currently seated on his head. Back at the academy, Kiba along with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji were just about the only people Naruto associated himself with.

"Yeah, good to be here, I'm getting bored with the genin rank. Hey Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino." Naruto addressed each one with a slight nod. He noticed Chouji eyeing Akamaru with abnormal interest.

"_Akamaru sure looks tasty,"_ thought Chouji, eying the small dog. He stared hard at the dog. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here, you wee scabby dog! I'm bigger than you; I'm higher in the food chain! Get. In. My. Belly!" Chouji burst out with, punctuating each word of the last sentence with a slap on his stomach. Drool was making its way down his chin.

"Hey Kiba, how much for the dog?" Kiba was currently hiding himself behind Naruto. Normally he would have been busy trying to beat up anybody for even trying to say anything like that, but this was Chouji, a hungry Chouji. One of the very few things Kiba feared. It hadn't always been like that, but after the Tub 'O Lard had invented what Kiba referred to as the 'Nose-rape no jutsu' or in layman terms, the fart from hell, Kiba and his sensitive nose had begun to fear Chouji.

Xxx

"Excuse me, but you really shouldn't be so loud. This is your first time isn't it? Tell you what, since I'm such a nice guy and all I'll show you something neat. No I won't get undressed, but I'll show you these info cards I have on the participants." A grey haired four-eyed smug bastard said.

"Excuse _me_, but _you_ shouldn't smell so much like a snake. It can't possibly be healthy." Naruto said and beheaded the four eyes.

"See what I mean?" He picked the cards from the dead body and stashed them in his pouch.

That's when Ibiki, the first exam's proctor, decided to make his presence known. And since he couldn't raise the dead, he left the genin, Kabuto, as he was.

_**Let the exam commence!**_

A/N: Ok ok, I know I used like… two years or something on this, but I had my reasons, some being stupid plots that just won't leave me the fuck alone, others include writers block, laziness and a good load of shit from school. I know I said it was gonna be longer than this, but meh… I got stuck, so here it is.

On a further notice, I do not know when my next chapter will be up. Sorry. Until next time, this is Jiraiya saying: Enjoy, Toodeloo and please **REVIEW!**


End file.
